A Match Made In Trouble
by Scarpaw
Summary: Zoey is a singer recovering from abuse. Jaden is the Happy-go-lucky boy turned Emo. When these two meet at Duel Academy trouble is written out in black and white in several different ways. Season 4 rewrite.
1. Prologue: I'm What!

Great... Another new story. /shrugs/ oh well. This is my b-day present. A new story! XD

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing_"

Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the prologue of, **A Match Made In Trouble!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any songs that pop up**

**Prologue**

"_Out of the fire and into the fire again,_" A girl sang, dancing on a stage with three girls behind her; a drummer and two guitarists'.

"_You make me want to forget,_" She continued. The girl has teal blue hair that cascades past her shoulders, ending close to the middle of her back; her eyes were a glowing emerald green. She wore long white pants that flared out, and they laced up on the side of the leg they were on. The laces came down from halfway to her knees to three rings before her ankles. He shoes were white boots with an inch and a half heel. She wore a baggy long sleeve shirt that was baby blue and neck dipped down.

"_And start all over!_" She sang loudly, pumping her fist in the air.

A while later…

The girl and her band mates were tromping off stage, and outside towards their waiting limo. Before they knew it, they were bombarded by paparazzi.

"Zoey, Zoey!" One of the reporters called over the flashing lights. "What's the news of you and Kevin? Is it true that you are through?" The singer, Zoey, ignored them as best as she could. When the same question was repeated what seemed like fifty times, a spunky looking red head had had her fill of it.

"Shut up!" She finally snapped, her aqua eyes glowering with rage and annoyance. She grabbed Zoey's arm, emitting a flinch of pain from said blunette, and proceeded to drag her the remaining ten feet to the limo before she pushed the blunette in the limo and climbed in herself, followed by the other two members of the band.

The limo drove off, leaving the paparazzi to try and find a way to follow the band.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The limo was silent until a brunette with almond shaped hazelnut eyes started a conversation.

"Zoey, you need help," She said. Zoey shook her head.

"No I don't!" Zoey protested. "I'm fine!" The redhead from earlier shook her head.

"No you aren't Zoey!" She snapped. "You need some help! Kevin abused you! And you still aren't over it! You need some help!" Zoey shook her head.

"No I don't Angel!" Zoey cried, tears flooding from the emerald orbs, splashing on her pants creating wet spots on them. "I don't need any help!" Angel and the third girl, another red head, sighed.

"Yes you do," The third girl insisted. "You need help."

"No I don't Ani!" Zoey insisted. Ani reached over the gap in the limo and grabbed her arm, and squeezed Zoey's wrist. She audibly flinched.

"See?!" Ani protested, but Zoey shook her head, more tears flooding down. Zoey yanked her wrist away from Ani and wiped her eyes and calmed herself.

"We might as well tell her now," The brunette said with a shrug. Zoey looked at her shocked.

"Tell me what Cyra?" Zoey asked. "Tell me what?" Zoey was panicking.

"Anastasia, Angela, and I," Cyra said, Angel and Ani wincing at the use of their full names, "Have set something up so you can have all the time you need to get over Kevin and have fun. And, so your bruises and whatnot can heal without Angel and Ani or anybody else aggravating them much." Zoey looked up at them with wide eyes

"What are you talking about?" She asked fearfully.

"Zoey," Angel said with a smile, "You're going to Duel Academy!"

"I'm what?!" She all but shrieked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, how was it? Read and Review please!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	2. Zoey's Gotta Go Her Own Way

Alrighty, I'm back with Chapter 1!! This chapter is going to be a flashback ofwhen Zoey and Kevin broke up, but still... I think it's pretty good. Oh, by the way, there _are_ going to be songs in this, kinda almost like a musical type thingie. /shrugs/ you don't like that type of stuff, sorry.

_Flashback_

_"**Zoey singing**"_

_"_**Kevin singing**_"_

_"Talking in flashback"_

"Normal talking"

Yup, you meet Kevin this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the Song ****Gotta Go My Own Way**** from HSM2**

**Chapter 1**

Zoey stared into the dark depths of the water over the railing of the boat she was on. Her reflection stared gloomily back.

"What's wrong with me?" She muttered to herself. "I broke up with Kevin but… Why do I still feel something whenever I think about him?" She glanced around the boat. Cyra's boyfriend was taking her to Duel Academy. Zoey knew him; who didn't? But, the only reason she knew him was because her brother took him to a party with him after he won a tournament.

Zoey sighed before thinking back to the night she had broken up with Kevin.

_--Flashback--_

_It was nighttime. Zoey, Angela, Anastasia, and Cyra were walking down an Alley towards the back door to an auditorium. Zoey's hair was pulled back and her arms were folded over her chest. She obviously didn't seem happy with what she was about to do._

_Down the other side of the alley, a boy with sandy blonde hair and azure eyes came. He looked over the group of girls before finally settling on Zoey._

"_Zoey," He said._

"_Kevin," Ani and Angel countered._

"_I thought you wanted to meet me," He said, looking over the girls again before locking eye contact with his girlfriend. "Alone." Zoey turned her head to the side, sighing like she was ashamed of what she was about to do._

"_**Kevin…**__" She started. "__**I've gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us, doesn't seem right these days...**__" She paused, but an encouraging nod from Cyra kept her going. "__**Life keeps getting in the way; whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged.**__" Kevin had look of confusion on his face; he obviously didn't understand what Zoey was trying to say._

"_**It's so hard to say,**__" She admitted, looking up at Kevin, "__**But I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay…**__" She locked eye contact with Kevin, tears brimming her eyes._

"_**I've got to move on and be who I am,**__" She stated, refusing to break and let the tears fall, choosing instead to shake her head furiously and let the spray from her eyes on the ground instead of running down her face. "__**I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go my own way.**__" Kevin's eyes widened in realization. She was…_

"_**Don't want to leave it all behind,**__" She confessed ashamed. "__**But I get my hopes up, and watch them fall, every time. Another color turns to gray, and it's just too hard to watch them all slowly fade away.**__" Zoey sighed. "__**I'm leaving today, 'cause I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay…**__" She repeated the last part as if in a trance, trying to assure herself that he wouldn't be mad at her._

"_**I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here, I hope you understand.**__" Zoey turned her head away from Kevin, tears running in tracks along her face finally. "__**We might find our place in this **_

_**world someday, but at least for now… I gotta go my own way.**__" Kevin looked at Zoey again with a look of disbelief on his face._

"**What about us?**_" He asked. "_**What about everything we've been through?**_" He made to take a step towards Zoey, but she recoiled when he made to move._

"_**What about trust?**__" She replied, looking him in the eye. He looked straight back._

"**You know I never wanted to hurt you,**_" Kevin told her in an honest voice. Ani and Angel snorted quietly._

"_**What about me?**__" She asked, fresh tears running down the previously made tracks. Her hands were clenched into fists and shaking._

"**What am I supposed to do?**_" Kevin asked, like he was asking if he could have a second chance._

"_**I gotta leave but I'll miss you.**__" Zoey said, making to take a step backwards to be closer to her band._

"**Miss you…**_"Kevvin murmured quietly that only Zoey could hear._

"_**So…**__" Zoey said, her voice wavering. "__**I've got to move on and be who I am.**__"_

"**What about us?**_" Kevin tried again. He wouldn't let her go without a fight._

"_**I just don't belong here,**__" She replied. "__**I hope you understand.**__" Kevin and Zoey locked eyes again._

"**Trying to understand,**_" He said, not understanding why his girlfriend was breaking up with him._

"_**We might find our place in this world someday,**__" Zoey repeated, trying to reassure Kevin. "__**But at least for now…**__" The rest of the line fell deaf._

"**I want you to stay…**_" Kevin said. _

"_**I gotta go my own way.**__" Zoey concluded. She repeated the last five words twice more as she and her friends backed up and turned back around to leave. Yet she didn't know what she was doing._

_That night, Kevin made up his mind. He would do whatever it took to get Zoey back._

_Because, if he couldn't have Zoey, no one could._

_--Flashback End--_

Zoey glanced to the horizon. The sun was starting to set, and Duel Academy still wasn't in sight. She sighed; oh well, maybe she'd be there tomorrow.

At least there was _one_ good thing about this.

She had her old deck back, with all her duel spirits.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yup, Zoey **_has_** dueled before! She gave up dueling for her career in singing. Before I forget, I'll put things about the characters here, like their mini-prof's.

**_Angela 'Angel' Rivera: _**Eldest of the Rivera twins. Kick-ass drummer and a mean hip-hop dancer. Mom's a singer and Dad's a leutenaint(sp?) in the war. Little brother died after a premature birth, and her twin is Anastasia. Has the hots for Zoey's brother.

**_Anastasia 'Ani' Rivera:_** Youngest of the Rivera twins. Sick Electric Guitarist and Awesome Keyboardist. See Angel for parents and siblings. Currently single, no one she likes so far... Mastermind behind the plan to send Zoey to Dul Academy.

**_Cyra Rhodes:_** Cousin of Alexis and Atticus. Great Bass player and good Back-up singer. Her Dad and Uncle are in the Navy and her mom is a stay at home mom. Has three triplet brothers named Nick, Jason, and Joe. Currently dating Aster Phoenix. She arranged Zoey's transportation to Duel Academy.

**_Zoey --:_** Youngest of two kids. Awesome singer since she was five in the Church Choir. Lead Singer in _The Dreamsprites. _Her Father is General Lee -- in the current war, and her Mom is a LPN at the Hospital. Victim of Ani's plan. Her brother is 18 months older than her and planning to go pro with dueling. Doesn't talk about him much. He taught her how to duel and got her her deck. She's single after her break up with her Ex, Kevin.

**_Kevin:_** Lead singer in the _Winged Dragons_. Also the Electric Guitarist. Mom is deceased and father's a drunk. Only child. Currently single after his break-up with Zoey, and rumors say he's dating Alesha from _Alesha Tanisha_.

There you go, the current OC's profiles. Yup, Cyra's dating Aster. And, there'll be more on the group _Alesha Tanisha_ later.

By the way, I have a poll on my profile on whether or not I should work on one story at a time. Please vote, I want your opinions!

So, Read, Review, and Flamers will get thrown to my rabid Ninja Bunnies of DOOM. (I forgot to feed them and they're pretty hungry... XD)

-Scarpaw signing out-


	3. Ride To Duel Academy

Chapter 2, finally! This chapter has two songs in it, and I've decided it _will_ be like a musical. But, it will kind of be like the Little Mermaid or Pocahontas. Bad Examples, I know. But, it won't be the same plot-wise. Not at all. It will be different. _Way_ different.

But... If I have enough motive, I might do a parody to the Little Mermaid. for what, I don't know. More than likely ToS or this. Read the Chappie! XD

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_"Singing"_

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Nor do I own ****Dear Old Shiz**** from Wicked or ****Feed the Birds**** from Mary Poppins.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Alexis!" Mindy and Jasmine crashed through Alexis' dorm room door. Alexis sighed.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

"You'll never believe what we heard!" Jasmine practically shouted.

"What?" Alexis asked unenthusiastically.

"Zoey from _The Dreamsprites_ is coming to Duel Academy!" Mindy and Jasmine fangirl squealed.

"Is that all?" Alexis asked.

"Gee, Alexis, aren't you even excited to know that?" Mindy asked, looking at Alexis confused.

"I've known that she was coming here since it was decided she was going here." Alexis replied, getting ready to push the two girls out of her room.

"How?!" Jasmine and Mindy demanded, causing Alexis to sigh.

"I don't have to tell you, and now, get it out!" Alexis demanded.

"Not until you tell us!" Jasmine and Mindy replied. Alexis sighed and left her dorm room, Jasmine and Mindy following her.

"Come on Lexi!" They whined, "Tell us!"

"Fine!" Alexis snapped in the Dorm's Common room. "I was her friend back in school! Happy?" Obviously not.

"But we never saw her in school!" Mindy and Jasmine whined.

"It was when I went to an international school for a year, when I stayed with my cousin, remember?" Alexis snapped, storming off. After she left, Mindy and Jasmine started spreading it around the dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jaden! Jaden, answer me!" Blaire called, pounding down said Slifers' door, trying to get him to answer.

"What's the matter Blaire?" Alexis asked, joining her by Jaden's door.

"I have a message for Jaden from Sheppard, and he won't answer," Blaire sighed. "Why are you here?" Alexis shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"I thought I'd try to convince him to come back to class again," She said. "That and I wanted to get away from Mindy and Jasmine." That caught Blaire's attention.

"Why?" Blaire asked curiously, her message to Jaden forgotten.

"They found out Zoey is coming to Duel Academy," Alexis replied, annoyance hinted in her voice.

"Zoey?" Blaire asked confused. Alexis sighed.

"Never mind." Alexis replied; Blaire probably has never even heard of _The Dreamsprites_.

"Oh, do you mean Zoey from _The Dreamsprites_?" She asked the signers' name dawning on her, and Alexis nodded. "Oh, her." Alexis raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You don't like them?" She asked, and Blaire shook her head in reply.

"Nah," Blaire replied. "I'm more of an _Alesha Tanisha_ fan."

"Ohh," Alexis replied. "That's a shocker, I though all the girls here loved _The Dreamsprites_." Blaire shook her head again.

"Nope," She said. "I know that there are some _Alesha Tanisha_ fans here other than me."

"Do you want some help in getting Jaden out here?" Alexis offered, not knowing what else to say.

"Sure," Blaire smiled, Alexis smiling in return.

"So what is the message about anyway?" Alexis asked as they pounded on the door.

"He's supposed to duel this new student coming." Blaire replied. "She's supposed to be arriving today."

"I think that's Zoey," Alexis said in turn. Blaire gaped and shook her head as if that wasn't possible.

"No," She gasped. "Jaden will murder Zoey!" Alexis smirked in response.

"You'd be surprised," Alexis smirked, and turned to leave.

"Hey!" Blaire called back as she was leaving. "I thought you were going to help me?!" Alexis laughed.

"I changed my mind!" She giggled. "Good Luck!" And she left, headed for her dorm, unknowing of what was about to happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mindy, Jasmine, what did you do!?" Alexis roared at her friends once she got out of the crowd of people.

"You said you were her friend," Jasmine replied.

"So we thought people would want to know." Alexis rolled her eyes. Before she could retort, a girl called to her.

"_Alexis, is it true you were her friend?!_" The girl called. Alexis sighed, and turned back to the crowd.

"_Well- it depends on what you mean by 'friend'_," Alexis replied. "_I did know her, our paths crossed at my cousins' school._" Everybody knew the school Alexis was talking about. It was a school for the performing Arts that Alexis visited with her family when they went to see her Aunt and Uncle a few years ago over the summer.

"_Oh hallowed halls and vine draped walls,_" The girls sang, "_The proudliest sight there is. When grey and sere their hair hath turned, They shall still revere their lessons learned. In their days at Dear Old Rose. Their days at Dear Old Rose._" The girls grinned, trying not to laugh at the Schools' Song.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ol_," Alexis sang, hitting the pitch perfectly.

"_Dear old Rose_," The girls sighed, finishing the song before scattering in different directions.

Alexis left the dorm again, not really wanting to wait for someone else to come and bug her about Zoey. She headed towards the port, to just wait and watch the sea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm bored," Zoey whined to herself, out on the deck of the boat again. Duel Academy was in sight, but still a ways off. "I want something to do." She sighed.

"Well, I could always sing," She said to herself. "It's probably the easiest way to whittle the remaining time to Duel Academy away. What to sing though?" At that moment, a seagull swooped down to stand on the railing. It opened and closed its mouth like it was asking for something. Zoey laughed.

"Wait a minute," She laughed to the bird. She entered the cabin of the boat, reemerging with two bags of bread crumbs.

"_Early each day to the steps of St. Paul's,_" She laughed, feeding the seagull some bread crumbs. "_The little old bird woman comes. In her own special way to the people she calls: 'Come, buy my bag full of crumbs.'_" Some more seagulls swooped down, asking for food. She giggled, palming some more bread crumbs.

"_Come feed the birds, show them you care._" She smiled as a seagull swooped down, taking the bread crumbs out of her palm with great finesse, robbing it of all the bread crumbs on it. "_And you'll be glad if you do. Their young ones are so hungry, their nests are so bare. All it takes is tuppence from you._" Her smile grew wider as the seagulls flew around the deck of the boat.

"_Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,_" Zoey said, throwing some more bread, scattering it on the deck. "_Tuppence, Tuppence, Tuppence a bag. 'Feed the birds' That's what she cries._" Zoey scattered more bread on the deck, watching the seagulls dive bomb the deck for it. "_While overhead, her birds fill the sky._" Zoey flinched as a seagull came too close to her and pecked her leg for bread crumbs, but she shook it off.

"_All around the cathedral the saints and apostles look down as she sells her wares,_" She reached in her bag for some more bread crumbs, but found it empty. "_Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling, each time someone shows that they care._" Zoey sighed and leaned against the railing, looking at the oncoming Shadow of Duel Academy.

"_Though her words are simple and few,_" Zoey sighed, "_Listen, Listen, she's calling to you: 'Feed the birds, tuppence a bag. Tuppence, Tuppence, Tuppence a bag.'_" Zoey sighed just as the horn of the Boat blared loudly, signaling the boats arrival to the port.

She headed below deck to retrieve her duel disk and deck, before she disembarked the boat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alexis?" Zoey asked, the blonde the first person she noticed upon her descent from the boat. Said blonde turned to see the blunette standing a few feet in front of her, duel disk on her left arm, prepped for battle.

"Zoey?" Alexis asked, and Zoey nodded.

"Cyra's been talking about you lately," Zoey said. "I'm surprised I even remembered you." Alexis laughed at this.

"I'm surprised you remembered me too," She admitted, and Zoey laughed in return.

"Glad we're on the same page," Zoey laughed. "So, when does my duel start?" Alexis smiled at the singers' enthusiasm.

"As soon as Chancellor Sheppard knows you're here and tells the students of your duel," Alexis informed her, and Zoey smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked with a grin on her face. "Let's get going!" And she was off down the path.

"Wait!" Alexis called, and Zoey stopped. "Do you even know where you're going?!" Zoey nodded.

"I was here before." She stated simply to Alexis' confused look.

"When?" Alexis asked, and Zoey grinned mischievously.

"Ah, to know that you'd need to know my last name," She replied mysteriously. "And since you don't know it, it looks like you're out of luck." And she was gone again, Alexis doing her best to keep up with the singer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah... Jaden didn't appear _appear_ in the chapter, but he still appeared! ...Redundent, no? ... Yeah...

**_Alesha Tanisha: _**Alesha Tanisha is a group of three girls. The leader is Alesha Sayre, with her sister Tanisha Sayre and Best Friend Destiny. They went to the same School for Performing Arts as the girls from _The Dreamsprites_ and guys from _Winged Dragon_(No one gets elaborated on in this group besides Kevin). Alesha doesn't like Zoey when she stole the guy she liked in school. She is currently dating said guy after his and Zoey's break-up.

Yeah... So, read and review, Flames will get torn to shreds, yadda, yadda, yadda. XD

-Scarpaw signing out-


	4. Girls Against Guys! Who Will Win? PT1

I'm sorry if I got Jaden out of character for this chapter, but this is how I perceive him in Season Four. I'm sorry if you're not happy with how I portrayed him. And, this chapter is the first of a two part duel, my first in a while. There are no songs going on this chapter, not until I finish the duel. Unless you know a song one of them could sing during the duel...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX; only my OC's and cards.**

**Chapter 3**

"So you're Zoey." More of a statement, and it seemed harsher than expected. Zoey nodded, and held out her hand to shake, her Duel disk seeming to be holding down her arm, but she didn't seem bothered by it.

"And you must be Jaden," She smiled, she had heard a lot about him from her brother. He refused the handshake mutely.

"Let's get this over with." And he was walking back to his spot on the field. Zoey pouted, but didn't vocalize anything.

"Alright then," She said, going back to her spot.

"Duel!" They shouted, their duel disks activating and their life points surging to 4000.

**Jaden LP: 4000**

**Zoey LP: 4000**

"I'll start," Zoey said after drawing their cards and whipping a card off the top. "And I'll summon my Eria the Water Charmer (**ATK: 500 DEF: 1500**) in attack mode!" There was a swirling of water on one of Zoey's monster zones before it made the form of a girl, and the water became ice, splitting in half, revealing a determined looking Eria, a green dragon on her shoulder staff set ready in her right hand.

_Glad to see you back,_ Eria told Zoey, her determined look fading into a happy one. She hadn't seen her for years!

"Good to see you to," Zoey told Eria.

'So she can talk to duel spirits to,' Jaden mused to himself. 'But, with a weak monster like Eria, she won't last long.' Zoey smiled.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," She said sweetly, a card appearing right behind her monster.

"My draw," Jaden said, drawing his card. "And I'll summon my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**) on the field in attack mode." His hero appeared in a burst of flames.

"Impressive," Zoey whistled, a determined look on her face. Jaden ignored her, thinking.

'She wants me to attack her Eria,' He thought. 'That's obvious enough with placing her in attack mode. So if I attack her, she'll activate her face-down.'

"I end my turn," Jaden said simply, and Zoey smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Zoey drew her card, Jaden showing a little hint of surprise. "I think I'll summon my… Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**)!" As Burstinatrix appeared on Zoey's field, Jaden was mutely in surprise while others in the stands were vocalizing their shock.

"She has a Burstinatrix?!" Chazz was surprised.

"Yeah," Aster replied, eyes still on the duel, leaning against the railing. "But you'll find that's the only card that she has that's similar to Jaden's."

"Why?" Syrus asked, he was becoming confused.

"Zoey's deck is made up completely of girls," Aster answered. "No guys in her deck, only girls. The only guys in her deck are probably her Charmer's dragons." The duel was continuing.

"Now I activate a Magic Card from my hand," Zoey smirked. "Flame Burst(**1**)! With this card, I can have Burstinatrix by pass your monster and attack you directly! Now, go Burstinatrix!" Burstinatrix nodded.

_Very well._ Was the short reply, before a fireball was sent to Jaden, burning him as his life points dropped.

**Jaden LP: 2800**

**Zoey LP: 4000**

"Yet, there is another effect for Flame Burst." Zoey continued, a sad look on her face. "After you use it, the Fire-Attribute monster you use it on gets removed from play. I guess I'll see you later Burstinatrix." The Duel Monster nodded, and disappeared in another burst of flames.

_See ya Burst!_ Eria waved bye to her companion, giggling. Jaden fought the urge to roll his eyes. Zoey's Eria seemed positively, absolutely, _**annoying. **_Yet, Zoey didn't seem aggravated.

"With that, I end my turn." Zoey concluded. "Over to you." Jaden drew his card silently.

"I active my spell card Polymerization!" Jaden announced. "Fusing together my Burstinatrix and Avian from my hand to form my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (**ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200**)!" It was time to even the playing field with points.

"Flame Wingman, attack her Eria!" Jaden commanded. "Sky Dive Scorcher!" Eria eeped.

_A little help here!_ She panicked. _I don't want to be Charmer tar tar!_ Zoey laughed.

"Wait for it," She told her panicked monster, and she nodded. The attack got closer. "Wait for it." It was almost at Eria. "Now! I activate my trap!" Aster laughed.

"She had this planned out." Aster laughed, and Alexis nodded.

"Dragon to the Rescue(**2**)!" Zoey announced the name. As the name was shouted, Eria's dragon enlarged, and Eria jumped on it, narrowly avoiding the attack. "This card allows Eria's dragon to enlarge itself and save his mistress, taking her to a different monster zone. However, this effect can only be used once per duel on only one charmer before it's removed from play." Eria dropped from her dragon, three spaces away from her last spot, on the far left of Zoey. Her dragon became smaller and settled itself on her shoulder, nuzzling his mistress' ear happily. He had delayed their visit to the Card graveyard, for now. Jaden grimaced; he hadn't been expecting a card like that. Her reaction last turn made him think that her face down was a bluff.

"My turn," Zoey said. "And I'll summon my Wynn the Wind Charmer (**ATK: 500 DEF: 1500**) to the field in attack mode." A small vortex of wind whirled around on the field before ending next to Eria, a frazzled 

looking greenette standing in the middle. She seemed dizzy from the spinning, a staff held loosely in her left hand, ready to fall off and a small green dragon clutching for dear life on her opposite shoulder.

_I hate that!_ Wynn moaned, bringing a hand up to her aching forehead. _Why do I always get that?_

_Because you're supposed to be more cheerful!_ Eria laughed to her neighbor. Wynn was silent, her head done spinning.

'Another one?' Jaden wasn't amused by Zoey's seemingly ditzy duel spirits.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Zoey's turn was over.

"I see what she's doing now," Aster deduced.

"What?" Alexis asked, and Aster shook his head.

"You'll see," He replied, slightly amused. 'That is, if Jaden actually let's her do it.'

"I summon Neo Spacian Glow Moss (**ATK: 300 DEF: 900**) in attack mode." Jaden said. "And I activate his special effect. You get to draw a card from your deck, and whatever type it is one of his effects activates." Zoey smiled.

"This seems fun," She said, a smile perched on her face, as she drew a card. "I got… Monster Reborn." She flipped the card between her fingers, showing Jaden the card.

"That means Glow Moss can attack you directly!" Jaden said, "Go!" Zoey flinched harshly as the attack hit her, and Jaden didn't miss it.

**Jaden LP: 2800**

**Zoey LP: 3700**

"Now, let's try this again," Jaden smirked. "Flame Wingman, attack her Eria! Sky Dive Scorcher!"

_Not again!!_ Eria wailed, anime tears streaming down her face. Wynn laughed softly.

"Not so fast!" Zoey said firmly. "I activate my face down, Dive Mirage(**3**)! This allows my Eria to move to a new monster zone, avoiding the attack!"

_Bye Eria,_ Wynn whispered as her friend sank below the field and reemerged at the other end of the field, next to her old position.

"Why do you want your Charmers so much?" Jaden demanded, irritated. He didn't get why she wanted them so much, just that she wanted them.

"Ah," Zoey smirked. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Somehow, Jaden did _not_ like how she said that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1,2,3- I own these cards. I created them, so hah! XP**

There's the chapter, I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Oh, and if you want to, you can give me songs you want people to sing during the story, and I will try to make it happen. If I can't, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll have a Karaoke chapter atthe end to fit in the songs that didn't make into the actual fic.

Anyway, read, review, don't flame, and give a song request for the story if you want to!

Ciao!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	5. Girls Against Guys! Who Will Win? PT2

And here is the second part of Zoey and Jaden's duel! Please enjoy, since I'm too lazy to type anymore.

**Disclaimer: Only own idea. Take that and I'll hurt you!**

**Chapter 4**

**Jaden LP: 2800**

**Zoey LP: 3700**

"My turn!" Zoey ripped a card off the top of her deck. "And I'll summon my Hiita the Fire Charmer (**ATK: 500 DEF: 1500**) onto the field in attack mode!" A burst of flames appeared next to Eria, causing the Water Charmer to flinch at the sudden appearance of flames. The flames disappeared in a swirl of ash, revealing a surly looking girl with a fox on her shoulder and staff held loosely in her hand.

_Finally,_ She snapped at Zoey. _I was starting to think you forgot all about us._ This was starting to perk Jaden's attention. He didn't know that much about this girl he was dueling besides her name, and the way her Duel Spirits were going about, they made it seem like she hadn't dueled in a while.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Zoey said, a card appearing behind Hiita.

"My draw," Jaden said, eyeing her Hiita. The Fire Charmer didn't seem as ditzy as the other two, yet, when the Water Charmer first appeared, she didn't seem that ditzy either. Looks can be deceiving. "And I activate De-fusion causing my Flame Wingman to split into my Burstinatrix (**ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200**) and Avian (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**) leaving them on the field in attack mode. Next, I'll summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400**) onto the field in attack mode." Zoey nodded, glancing over the monsters.

The way she held herself during the duel, Jaden noticed, made her seem like she was no amateur. She had enough experience with dueling to know what she was doing and how she was going to execute her plan.

"Now," Jaden continued his turn. "I'm going to have my three heroes attack your three charmers!" Zoey grinned.

"Just what I expected," She grinned mischievously. Jaden narrowed his eyes at her.

"How?" He asked, though it sounded more like a demand. Zoey smiled coyly.

"I had a hunch, and let's just put it at that," She replied with a smile. "So, I'll activate my Trap, Steam Cloud(**1**)! This trap can only be activated when you have a fire and water attribute monsters placed next to each other on the field. And, I think you're smart enough to know what this does Jaden." Jaden glared at her, as if inquiring if she was suggesting he was stupid.

"My Charmers join hands, and _tada_! a reaction between hot flames, and cold water causes a cloud of steam to appear, surrounding the field." Zoey finished a smile on her face. "And, the steam won't clear until your end phase, and the steam forces you to end your battle phase." Jaden glared.

"I place two face downs and end my turn." He finished, a growl tinged in his voice; Zoey had to suppress a giggle.

"My turn!" She finally giggled. She drew her card, suppressing some more giggles as she observed her hand. "And I'll start by activating the magic of Fissure! Now, say bye to your Sparkman, because he goes 

to the card graveyard!" The field cracked open right under Sparkman, dumping him below the field before it snapped sealed shut again.

"Next," Zoey said. "I'll finish out my Charmer battalion! I summon my Aussa (**ATK: 500 DEF: 1500**) the Earth Charmer to the field in attack mode!" A large stalagmite jutted out of the ground in between Wynn and Hiita before splitting in half and flying in pieces from the spot, Wynn wincing as shards flew past her. The stalagmite revealed a firm standing brown haired girl who paused to adjust her glasses before standing firmly, staff firmly in her left hand, a monster on her other shoulder. Her monster had a horn, was in the shape of a ball with a pointed tail and bat-like wings.

_So we're actually succeeding this time?_ The question was more of an observation and comment, made after the Charmer swept her glass clad eyes over the field to observe her and her opponents field. Zoey nodded.

"Hopefully," She muttered, so Jaden wouldn't hear her. "I'll end my turn." And that was that.

"My turn," Jaden said. "And I think it's about time for me to get rid of one of those ditzy charmers of yours." That made three-quarters of the charmers angry.

_Ditzy?!_ Eria screeched, furious. _We're not ditzy! Oooo, you're gonna pay for that!_

_Agreed._ Aussa and Hiita replied. They didn't like being called ditzy like Eria, but, though they wouldn't admit it to her face, she _**was**_ a little ditzy.

"I summon," Jaden ignored the charmers. "Elemental Hero Wildheart (**ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**) to the field in attack mode! And, by his special effect, any traps you throw at him won't work. Traps don't affect him." Zoey grimaced. He was actually taking out one of her Charmers.

"So, now, Wildheart," Jaden commanded. "Take out her Water Charmer." Zoey winced.

_You'll pay big time for this!_ Eria screeched as she disappeared to the card graveyard._ You can bet on that!_

**Jaden LP: 2800**

**Zoey LP: 2700**

Zoey flinched harshly as her life points were dropped by 1000. Yes, there was something definitely up with Zoey, Jaden observed, but what? She was hiding something from everybody, but she wasn't saying.

"I'll end my turn," Jaden finished, knowing he wouldn't want to deal with her face downs.

"Good Choice," Zoey replied sweetly as she drew. "And I'll bring my Eria back, using Monster Reborn!" There was a flash of light and Eria returned. Zoey smirked when her Charmer was returned.

"Now, to unleash my plan," Zoey grinned. "I activate my spell, Charmer Fusion(**2**)!" There were gasps and questions.

"Charmer Fusion?" Jaden's eyes narrowed as he glared at the blunette. "What's that?" Zoey grinned.

"Only my favorite magic card," Zoey replied. "Yet, it is one of the tougher cards to activate. Charmer Fusion can only be activated when you have Eria, Wynn, Hiita, and Aussa on the field in attack mode. Then, the four get sent to the graveyard." Jaden raised his eyebrow.

"Then what happens?" He inquired suspiciously, not liking Zoey's grin.

"I'm able to summon _her_." She replied mischievously. "So, I'm guessing you want an introduction of her, so now, I'll summon Selena the Charmer Princess(**3**)!"

**Selena the Charmer Princess: ATK: 300 DEF: 1800**

If Jaden thought her other Charmers were ditzy, this one took the cake.

In a flash of light, Selena appeared with a phoenix as her animal. She had blonde hair tied up in pigtails, and big, golden yellow eyes. She had a staff like the other four girls, only this one was a sun.

That wasn't Jaden's problem. No. His problem was that Selena looked like she was five, size and all. Probably is too.

_Your back!_ Selena giggled happily and childishly like a five year old.

"Yup, I'm back Selena," Zoey replied to her Charmer Princess.

"She's still not strong enough to take out any of my monsters." Jaden growled. "She only has three hundred attack points." Zoey smirked.

"Did I forget to mention Selena's special effect?" Zoey answered sweetly. "For every Charmer and Light-Attribute monster in either of our graveyards, she gains 500 attack points! So, I have four charmers in my grave, and if I'm right, your Sparkman is a light attribute, so that's 5! So, that gives Selena 2500 extra attack points!"

**Selena the Charmer Princess: ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800**

"So, Selena," Zoey commanded. "Attack his Avian! Celestial Blast!" Selena nodded, and crossed her arms, staff leaning over her arm. She uncrossed them at breakneck speed (or as much of a breakneck speed a five year old could do) and a bright, multi-colored light jetted out of the staff aimed for Avian.

Avian exploded on contact, disappearing to the card graveyard. Jaden grimaced. He hadn't expected Zoey to have a card like that.

No matter, he had his own card that could trump Selena easily.

**Jaden LP: 1000**

**Zoey LP: 2700**

"My turn," Jaden drew his card. "And I play my own Monster Reborn, bringing my Sparkman back from the grave. That also robs your Charmer of 500 attack points." Zoey grimaced as Selena's points went down.

**Selena the Charmer Princess: ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800**

"Now, I summon my Neo-Spacian Dark Panther (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 500**) to the field in attack mode!" Jaden announced. "And now, I activate his special effect! He can take the form of any monster on your side of the field that I choose, and he gets that monster's effects! So, since you only have one monster on your field, I'll have him take the form of your Charmer Princess!" Zoey grimaced as the cat on Jaden's field mutated into her Princess. He also got her Princess' effect, meaning he got 2000 extra attack points as well because of her charmers.

**Neo-Spacian Dark Panther: ATK: 3000 DEF: 500**

"Now, Dark Panther," Jaden commanded. "Attack her Charmer Princess! Celestial Blast!" Zoey made her arms form an 'x' in front of her face as her princess was destroyed, wincing slightly as her life points dropped.

**Jaden LP: 1000**

**Zoey LP: 2000**

"I activate my face down!" Zoey called as the dust dispersed from the field and Jaden's Dark Panther returned to normal. "Call the Guardian(**4**)! This card can only be activated when Selena is sent to the grave after battle. This allows me to special summon one Athena the Charmer Guardian (**ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200**)(**5**) from either my hand or deck." Zoey scanned her hand before picking the middle card. I a flash of a black aura, a girl appeared with waist length onyx black hair and glassy obsidian eyes. She held a staff with a moon on it, and a small crescent moon ornament dangling off a chain. She had a black cat on her shoulder that looked around at the kids warily.

"And," Zoey continued, "She has a special effect that you should know about. While she's on the field, neither of us can have light attribute monsters on our field. The difference between her attack points and the light monster's attack gets taken from either of our life points." Jaden grimaced as Sparkman was destroyed again.

**Jaden LP: 700**

**Zoey LP: 2000**

"It looks like Zoey's actually gonna win this," Alexis said incredulously. "Unless, Jaden has something up his sleeve."

"I activate from my hand," Jaden said calmly. "My own Fissure. Now, your Athena gets sent to the grave." Zoey grimaced. This was it, she knew it.

"Now, I'm going to have my Wildheart and Burstinatrix attack you directly!" Jaden commanded. Zoey grimaced as the two monsters attacked her. She flinched harshly as the two attacks collided on her, and she resisted the urge to cry out in pain.

**Jaden LP: 700**

**Zoey LP: 0000**

She had lost the duel, yet, it was the most fun she had in a long time!

Zoey picked herself up off the ground and made her way over to Jaden.

"Good duel," She said, offering her hand to him for a hand shake. He mutely refused, and Zoey bit back a comment as the Chancellor made his way to her.

"Great duel you two," He complimented the two kids. "And, since Zoey los the duel, it looks like you two are going to be dorm mates." Jaden grimaced, making sure the Chancellor didn't see it. Zoey's face was filled with shock and surprise. She was going to be a dorm mat with Mr. Gloomy here? No way. She did _not_ sign up for this.

And still, she found herself being led by a very disgruntled Jaden to the Slifer Dorms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1,2,3,4,5- I own these cards!! Ask if you want to borrow them!**

Yeah, she's in Slifer Red. Got a problem with it?! It's to set up the plot partially. Songs will be back in next chapter, and don't forget that you can request a song to be in the fic.

Read and Review!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	6. Zoey's Dream

Finally! An update! Sorry for the wait. I've had tons of stuff going on, and I have projects due the 1 and 3 of October. So , yeah, I technically shouldn't be updating right now, but, I don't care! XD See how much I love you? lol, anyway, read the chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Talking on phone/TV_"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in Flashback"_

**_Dream_**

**_"Talking in Dream"_**

**"Zoey Singing"**

_"-- Singing"_

Yeah, alot of things this chapter. The "--" is a surprise, to be revealed in the chapter. If you figure it out earlier, good for you. If not, let it be a surprise. So, without further ado, the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Who I Am Hates Who I've Been, Castle on a Cloud, or Empty Chairs At Empty Tables from a musical whose name I can't spell.**

**Chapter 5**

"_What is this mystery between Kevin and Zoey?_" A new reporter said on TV. Zoey was upside down on the couch in the Slifer Common Foom, watching it uninterested, while Jaden seemed to be devoting his full attention to it to get some help to solve the mystery that was Zoey. "_No one seems to know what happened between them- except for the two themselves and Zoey's band mates. And, what is with Zoey's sudden disappearance?_" Jaden gave a look at Zoey. Why was the person on the news saying that she 'disappeared'?

"_The Drummer, Angel, says that she went on vacation for a break, but is it the truth?_" The news person pondered. "_Is it possible that they just kicked Zoey out of the band and letting Cyra replace her as the lead singer? We all know she has been wanting that position since before the band was formed._" This statement caused Zoey to fall off the bed in surprise. She landed on the hardwood floor harshly, and let out a small squeak of pain and flinched. She pulled herself off the floor slowly, glaring at Jaden when he let out what seemed like a small snicker.

His face was straight, like he hadn't done a thing. Zoey glared, before rolling her eyes.

"I'm headed to my room," She said to no one in particular, but seemingly Jaden. With that, she stalked out of the room, probably headed for the stairs that led to the upper level to her room. Jaden sighed and flicked the TV off.

"Just who are you, Zoey?" He murmured to himself before heading to his room as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guys, did you see the evening news?" Zoey said into the phone, fear lacing her voice, lying on her bed the same way she had sat on the couch.

"_No, why?_" Cyra asked through the cell phone. "_What did they say?_" She obviously could hear the fear in Zoey's voice, and sensing that tears were near.

"_Did they find out the real reason why you and Kevin broke up?_" Angel asked calmly through the phone. Cyra probably had put the phone on speaker phone when she recognized the call number. Zoey shook her head, and tried her best to stop the oncoming flow of tears.

"No," She replied smally."

"_Then what was on it?_" Ani stole the phone.

"Well," Zoey started, calming herself down as best as she could. "They're suspicioua of why we broke up, and they want to know where I've gone." Her voice cracked ever so slightly on the last part, just enough that Cyra knew something was up.

"_What did they say, Zoey?_"Cyra said as quickly and politely as possible. Just as she finished Zoey's name, she burst into tears.

"It's not true is it?" She cried, "Is it? You wouldn't do that to me Cy, would you? Any of you? Would you? Angel, Ani?" Zoey was talking and crying so fast, the girls could barely process anything, except for Cy.

"_Zoey, Zoey, calm down,_" Cyra ordered gently into the phone. "_Now, what happened? What did you see?_" Zoey took a deep breath and did her best to calm herself down.

"That they think you guys kicked me out of the band," Zoey sobbed, not able to get the next part out.

"_Zoey, listen to me,_" Cyra ordered. "_None __of us will ever –ever kick you out or physically or mentally hurt you, got it?_" Zoey nodded, gulping back a sob. Her eyes had a hint of a glazed look in her eyes, as if she was remembering something.

_--Flashback--_

"_You bitch; you think you're better than me?" A slap resounded through the room, and Zoey knelt, clutching her cheek. She'd definitely bruise after that._

"_N-n-no," She whimpered, flinching as he drew nearer to her._

"_I didn't hear you," He lifted her chin gently. His eyes were venomous, like he was daring her to say she didn't._

"_Y-yes," She gulped, afraid for a bigger beating._

_--Flashback End--_

"_Zoey, are you still there?_" It was Ani. Zoey took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down.

"Yes," She replied, only a hint of a waver in her voice. Suddenly, something was coming through the wall.

"_I watched the proverbial sunrise coming up over the Pacific and you might think I'm losing my mind, but I will shy away from the specifics..._" Who was that? It almost sounded like…

"I got to go." Zoey said her voice sounding like she wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Before any of the girls could protest, the phone was hung up.

Zoey walked out of the room towards Jaden's room.

"'_cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been._" Zoey, paused at this line, her heart beat skipping a step. "_This is no place to try and live my life._" Zoey clutched a hand to her head.

'No, no more flashbacks! Please!' She begged in her mind. They were just too painful to relive. Too bad they didn't listen.

_--Flashback--_

"_I'm sorry,"__Zoey flinched as he approached her. "You know I didn't mean it, didn't you?" Against her will, she nodded, and smiled brightly._

"_Of course I do," She smiled, forcing to forget the events. "I love you." She still loved him, even through what she had to put up with. He loved her, that's why he treated her that way- he just loved her._

_Didn't he?_

_--Flashback End--_

"_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it. Stop right there. Well I never should have said 'That it's the very moment that I wish that I could take back.'_" Jaden sounded sad. What was he talking about? Was it possible he was talking about…?

No. Zoey shook her head firmly. That incident and the Kevin incident were two things she had sworn she'd never think about- ever.

"_I'm sorry for the person I became. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again 'cause who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been._" Zoey was about halfway to Jaden's door.

"_I talk to absolutely no one. Couldn't keep to myself enough. And the things bottled inside have finally begun to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up. I heard the reverberating footsteps-_"Jaden seemed to pause as Zoey halted in front of his door, not breathing. His voice was just…

_Beautiful_, to say the least. It was absolutely gorgeous in Zoey's opinion. But why was he singing a song like that? Remorse, probably. Zoey knew of what happened at the end of last year.

"_And I was positive that unless I got myself together, I would watch me fall apart. And I can't let that happen again 'cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been. This is no place to try and live my life._" Jaden sighed before abruptly cutting off the song. There was a moment of silence, before:

"Just who are you, Zoey?" Zoey heard Jaden say through the door, before she retreated and fled back to her room.

"Why does he want to know who I am?" Zoey murmured to herself, curled up in a ball, sitting on her bed. "Why won't he believe there's nothing wrong with me, like everybody else? Why…? Why does…? Why does he…?" But before she could finish her thought, she had tipped over on the bed, asleep.

The door opened and a shadow covered the floor in the setting sun.

"You sure are quite the mystery, Zoey," The person said, an amused smile alight on his face, before he went to her on the bed, and moved her so she was under the blankets.

"Good Night, Zoey," He said, flicking the light off and shutting the door quietly and leaving the room, leaving her to herself and her dreams.

_**--Zoey's Dream--**_

_**When Zoey's eyes reopened, she was in a dark place. It looked like a dirty house, one like you'd see in a fairy-tale like Cinderella.**_

**"_Why am I here?" She called into the darkness, receiving an echo as a reply. She took this chance to study her clothes. She was wearing a torn apron, and her hair was way shorter. She was wearing a torn skirt and a shirt that had mangled sleeves. She turned and glanced in the closest mirror. She looked at least eight years younger!_**

_**So, she was stuck in her own dream as an eight, maybe nine, year old. What was the meaning of this? Then again, dreams never did make sense, did they?**_

**"_Sing child," A voice echoed through her dream._**

**"_Why?" She asked curiously._**

**"_You want to know about Jaden, don't you?" The voice asked her, and she nodded._**

**"_Yes," She replied hesitantly._**

**"_Then sing." The voice ordered. Zoey was confused._**

**"_What do you want me to sing?" She asked._**

**"_Think, girl," The voice ordered. "What does this set up look like?" Zoey thought for a moment, before it dawned on her._**

**"_Alright," She said, taking a deep breath, and stepping back. A broom appeared in her hand, and it was taller than her. Damn, she was shorter than she was in real life._**

**"There is a castle on a cloud; I like to go there in my sleep_" Zoey started, the voice quiet for now._**

**"Aren´t any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that´s full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls._" Zoey continued singing in her childish voice, imitating sweeping the floor with the broom._**

**"Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_" Zoey sang slowly, "_Not on my castle on a cloud._" Zoey dropped the broom on the ground and hugged her arms close to her body._**

**"There is a lady all in white; holds me and sings a lullaby,_" Zoey sang, rocking her body to the tune slowly. "_She´s nice to see and she's soft to touch. She says: 'Zoey, I love you very much.'_" Zoey sighed and bent and picked the broom back up and started to sing again._**

**"I know a place where no one´s lost,_" Zoey finished slowly. "_I know a place where no one cries._" Zoey sighed depressed, resisting the urge to cry. _**

**"Crying at all is not allowed,_" She ordered herself firmly. "_Not in my castle on a cloud._" She drew out the last note, before wiping out tears that had formed in the ducts in her eyes._**

_**Clapping erupted in her mind as the set erupted into darkness and she was returned to her own form. There was the sound of a stage being reset for a different scene, making Zoey wonder, what was going on here? Was she really asleep, or was she being pranked? She really hoped she was just asleep- it'd be less embarrassing that way.**_

**"_Now, child, it is time for you to learn what you want to know about your precious, little Jaden." The voice echoed through the set. There was a sound of a set of fingers being snapped, and a stage light flashed on to a table, with an image of Jaden sitting at the table, elbow propping him up._**

_**Yet, he looked different to Zoey. Where his hair had been long and slightly tame, it was shorter and more wild and unruly. His air seemed depressed, like now, but he still had an air about him that he was still trying to keep hold of the kid inside of him. The picture faded into the current Jaden that Zoey knew.**_

**"**_There's a grief that can't be spoken,**" The Jaden began, in a very realistic image of the voice Zoey had heard earlier. "**__There's a pain that goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables.__**" The image of Jaden disappeared, and the set vanished replaced with different images.**_

_**A group of kids standing around a body, watching it erupt into particles of light.**_

**"**_Now my friends are dead and gone,__**" Jaden's voice rang through the area, even though he wasn't visible to Zoey's eyes. The scene vanished, replaced by ones that flew by insanely fast.**_

_**A blonde girl, brunette boy, two black haired boys, bursting into particles of light, liking they were dying. What was she being shown?**_

**"**_Here they talked of revolution,**" Jaden's voice was sad and depressed. "**__Here it was they lit the flame. Here they sang about tomorrow, and tomorrow never came.__**" Zoey was ready to cry as she watched the images fly by. It was too tortuous to watch.**_

_**She watched as images flew by, showing her as Jaden destroyed and maimed and mutilated hundreds of innocent people, for no apparent reason.**_

**"**_From the table in the corner, they could see the world reborn__,**" Jaden's voice popped up again. The images disappeared to show a table empty in the corner of an abandoned house, a picture of a man sitting on it.**_

**"**_And they rose with voices ringing,**" Jaden sighed. "**__And I can hear them now, the very words that they had sung.__**" Zoey clenched her hands to her ears and wrenched her eyes shut to block out the sound of the kids from earlier yelling out at Jaden. She couldn't take it! She couldn't handle the depression, the sadness! She couldn't take… take… seeing Jaden hurt, his heart being torn out.**_

_**It tore her heart, watching his heart being torn. Yet, she wouldn't admit it.**_

**"**_Became their last communion, on the lonely barricade at dawn,__**" Figures flashed before her eyes, showing several different people.**_

_**A boy with a crocodile; a boy with dreadlocks pressing something to a man's chest; a weird looking person with purple skin. All of them erupting into particles of light, making Zoey really think they were dying. **_

**"**_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me that I live and you are gone.__**" Jaden's voice rang through the darkness, the images disappearing, while being replaced by new ones. "**There's a grief that can't be spoken, there's a pain goes on and on...__**"**_

_**They were different pictures of Jaden crying out in sadness, ending on one with the kid like Jaden. He was standing in a place that looked like a desert, people made of sand standing in front of him. He reached out to touch one and it and the others corroded away in dust.**_

**"**_Phantom faces at the window, phantom shadows on the floor,**" The image flickered to a shadow falling through a window. "**_**_Empty chairs at empty tables where my friends will meet no more.__" The scene switched back to the empty table with a picture on it._**

**"**_Oh my friends, my friends don't ask me,**" Jaden's voice was even more depressing now. "**__What your sacrifice was for. Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friend will sing no more.__**" As the song ended, Zoey was struggling not to burst into tears.**_

**"_Now child, are you happy?" The voice echoed through her mind. "You found out what you wanted about your precious Jaden." Zoey wiped away the tears, barely getting any of them._**

**"_No!" She practically shouted. "That's not Jaden! He wouldn't do that!" The voice laughed haughtily._**

**"_Really?" It asked. "Well then child, looks like you don't know Jaden as well as you thought you did."_**

**"_No, that's not true!" Zoey cried. "It's not true!" The voice laughed._**

**"_Whatever helps you sleep at night child," It echoed before disappearing to whence it came, once and for all._**

_**Zoey closed her eyes, wishing for this whole ordeal to be over, praying that it was just a dream.**_

_**--End Zoey's Dream--**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, yeah... Girls, stop hyperventilating over Jaden singing, and stop crying over that sad/morbid song. IT'S JUST A SONG!! If you didn't do any of the above or is not the aforementioned gender, congratulations. You have just won: NOTHING!!

So yeah, read, review, don't flame, and if you want to, leave song requests.

Songs used so far in all chapters (in order of chapters/appearence):

**Start All Over**

**Gotta Go My Own Way**

**Dear Old Rose(Shiz)**

**Feed the Birds**

**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been**

**Castle On A Cloud**

**Empty Chairs At Empty Tables**

Yeah, this list will be posted every couple of chapters, just to see how much it grows. So, read, review, and leave sond requests!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	7. Goodbye, Cheater Cheater

Sorry it's been a long wait. I hope you aren't mad at me. I've been doing my best.

**Disclaimer: Only own OC's everything else belongs to the people who created them.**

**Chapter 6**

When Zoey woke up, she was shocked to find herself under her covers. She shook it off and got off the bed.

In the doorway of her dorm, there was an outfit and a note. She picked up the outfit and note and carried them to the bed and sat down. The uniform was a mini-skirt and tank-top and boots as well as a pair of gloves- all either red or white. Zoey grimaced- there was no way she was going to be able to hide her bruises in this.

Then, she came up with a brilliant idea! She had some blush and other make-up that could cover up her bruises! She could do that until they all had healed. So, ten minutes later she was in her uniform, song playing on her CD player, singing along to the song crying at the sadness of it, and had placed the last bit of cover up on when she saw something in the bottom of her suitcase- a picture and realized what song she had been listening to.

Not just any picture- no. This was a way different picture. It was a picture of…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, school was out for the day, and Zoey slipped out headed for the cliffs away from the Slifer Dorm. She didn't want Jaden or anybody to hear her- for sure.

"_I can honestly say, you've been on my mind,_" She sighed, hands in her jacket pockets, walking along the dirt path. "_Since I woke up today. I look at your photograph all the time. These memories come back to life and I don't mind._"

"_I remember when we kissed,_" She said, placing a hand near her mouth, "_I still feel it on my lips. The time that you danced with me with no music playing! I remember the simple things; I remember till I cry. But the one thing I wish I'd forget- The memory I wanna forget! Is goodbye…_" The last part she whispered, almost ashamed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"_I woke up this morning,_" Zoey cried, hurrying along the dirt path. "_And played our song. And through my tears I sang along. I picked up the phone and then put it down. 'Cause I know I'm wasting my time and I don't mind!_"

"_I remember when we kissed,_" Zoey repeated. "_I still feel it on my lips. The time that you danced with me, with no music playing! I remember the simple things- I remember till I cry. But the one thing I wish I'd forget- The memory I wanna forget!_" Zoey heaved a dry sob, breaking through the trees to the cliff where she had been headed. Before she could do anything, her cell-phone started ringing. She looked at the number- it read **UNKNOWN** but Zoey knew exactly who it was.

"_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up,_" She murmured, "_With your ringtone. I hesitate but answer it anyway,_" She answered her phone, listening for a few minutes, before she couldn't take it anymore, and hung up on the person.

"_You sound so alone!_" She cried, meandering to the edge of the cliff. "_And I'm surprised to hear you say:_" Zoey hesitated for a moment whilst she hiccupped.

"_You remember when we kissed,_" She said almost desperately. "_You still feel it on your lips. The time that you danced with me, with no music playing! You remember the simple things- We talked till we cried! You said that your biggest regret- The one thing you wish I'd forget!_" Zoey paused yet again while she hiccupped, and seemed almost frightened as she said the last six words.

"_Is saying goodbye,_" She finally said. "_Saying goodbye! Goodbye…_" She sighed, and sat down on the edge of the cliff, and stayed there, sitting, thinking, crying until the sunset blossomed over the island.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Just who are you, Zoey?" Jaden muttered to himself, watching her dash to the woods right after school. He was tempted to follow her, then decided not. It's her life- she can do whatever she wants. He won't be accused of stalking just because he was _curious_. As the blunette disappeared within the green, he just shook his head and headed off to the dorm.

She may not be willing to tell the truth, but he knew that she'd come around, sooner or later.

Jaden hoped it was sooner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been about two weeks since her coming to Duel Academy, and Zoey was already bored out of her mind. She did love dueling, it's just that she enjoyed singing just as much.

So, that's how she ended upside down on the couch in the Slifer common room… I think.

She was positioned upside down, a notebook in front of her on the table and a pencil eraser hanging from her mouth. She was writing songs, but couldn't seem to finish any of them! Albeit, she had two done, almost three, but still! She needed something a bit more on edge. Something their fans wouldn't see coming from the seemingly innocent band.

Bored, and out of ideas, Zoey threw in a DVD of one of the random concerts she had recorded. She didn't know which one it was, or if it was even one of their own, but she didn't care. She needed some ideas.

As the concert started up, she watched bored as a familiar looking person performed on stage. She recognized that person from somewhere, but she just couldn't place. Ah well, it would come to her in time.

Then, a part of the concert acquired her attention.

"_You know what's most depressing about this month though?"_ The girl asked her audience. Various replies were called. "_I just broke up with my boyfriend! And, you know why this really vexed me?"_ "No's" echoed through the hall as Zoey flipped upside right.

"_Because, that guy cheated on me!"_ She sounded scandalized. There were gasps. _"And, I definitely don't take any guff from cheaters! So, you know what?"_ "What?" Echoed through the TV.

"_I hope he loves her, because he definitely ain't getting any sympathy from me if he gets dumped again!"_ She roared, laughter in her eyes just before she launched into her song.

"_**Cheater, Cheater where'd you meet her? Down at Ernie's Bar.**_" The girl sang sassily. "_**Did she smile your way, twirl her hair and say, how cute your dimples are?**_" This got the wheels in Zoey's mind cranking.

"_**Did she use that line 'your place or mine' while you danced with her real slow?**_" The girl seemed to ask. "_**Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good white-trash ho?**_" Zoey started laughing. That was just too funny! Yet, it caused her train of thought to stop and lose what she had just thought of.

"_**Liar, liar, did you buy her whiskey all night long?**_"She sang, an angry look on her face. "_**Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans, or did you just leave it on?**_" Zoey's wheels started turning again, in full throttle. She was determined not to lose this train of thought again.

"_**When the deed and you had your fun did you think I wouldn't know?**_" She asked the audience. "_**Tell me cheater, cheater, where'd you meet that no good white-trash ho?!**_" Zoey ignored the line, writing furiously, still keeping an ear on the song.

"_**Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met,**_" The girl said honestly. "_**But to lay your hands on a taken man, well that's as low as a gal can get!**_" Suddenly the girl singing got an amused look on her face.

"_**Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so!**_" She sang amusedly. "_**Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good white-trash ho?!**_" Zoey continued writing furiously, determined to finish her song as the girl singing was given a fiddle and performed a solo that got the crowd screaming.

"_**Loser, loser hope you love her cause you're stuck with her now.**_" She said after the solo. "_**Take you sorry butt, load up all your stuff and get the hell out of my house! But, I wish you'd tell me this one thing before I go!**_" The girl paused as if it was a great surprise what she was about to say.

"_**Tell me cheater, cheater, where'd you meet that no good white-trash ho?!**_" She roared with laughter in her voice. "_**Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met, but to lay your hands on a taken man's bout as low as a gal can get! Hey I wish her well and she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so! Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho?**_" The girl smirked as she finished her song, Zoey curious about what was about to be said.

"_**Yeah I wish you tell me this one thing before you go,**_" She sang mischievously. "_**Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that low down uptown, slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash, no good white trash ho!**_" Zoey fell off of the couch, laughing hysterically, not minding the bruises she was hurting herself even more with.

"Oh, that's rich!" She laughed. "That's really rich!" She laughed, before she wiped her eyes and finished her song, ignoring the rest of the concert.

Zoey tried fruitlessly to finish two of her other songs, and got halfway done with them both before she fell asleep, on her knees, head buried in her arms on the table.

It was a good thing it was Friday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Songs used so far:**

**Start All Over**

**Gotta Go My Own Way**

**Dear Old Rose(Shiz)**

**Feed The Birds**

**Who I Am Hate's Who I've Been**

**Castle On A Cloud**

**Empty Chairs At Empty Tables**

**Goodbye**

**Cheater Cheater**

Wow, I've quite a list of songs used so far. And, it's only going to get longer. XD Hope you liked the chapter.

Read and Review please!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	8. She Won't Say She's In Love

Chapter 7! There's no time skip, but there's 1 1/4 songs in this chapter! ^0^ You should feel special, I'm updating this when I really should be working on Guardians. (writers block sucks DX) But, not to dwell on that, let's get to the chapter, shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Minority By Green Day, or I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules**

**Chapter 7**

"_I pledge, allegiance, to the underworld,"_ A voice penetrated Zoey's sleep. _"One nation under dog, there of which I stand alone."_ Zoey groaned and tried to roll over in her sleep. The result was her landing on the floor with her yelping and voices laughing as the voice sang:

"_A face in the crowd unsung, against the mold. Without a doubt, singled out, the only way I know!"_ As Zoey picked herself up off the floor, she glared into the laughing faces of Alexis and Blaire. Syrus and Hassleberry were there as well as Atticus, Atticus laughing as well, as Syrus and Hassleberry standing near the back of the group, slightly afraid at the singers' dangerous glare.

"What did you do that for?!" She yelped, glaring crossly at them. Alexis gave her a pointed look as if she was supposed to remember something.

"We were supposed to go and help plan the dance today, remember?" Alexis reminded, and Zoey shook her head.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell," She yawned, and eyed the door. "Can you let me get dressed? Maybe then I'll remember." Alexis and Blaire eyed each other.

"And if you run off, like last time?" They asked, and Zoey gave a weak, nervous laugh at the memory. It had ended in her being dragged by Alexis and Blaire to go with them after an hour of hiding.

"Heh-heh," She laughed nervously. "Come on girls, you know I'd never do that to you!"

**1 Hour later**

"Let me go!" Zoey cried, her heels digging in the dirt as Alexis and Blaire dragged her up to the school.

"No!" Zoey shot daggers at the ground as she couldn't look at her captors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what are we thinking about for the school dance?" Samantha, a senior Obelisk Blue, asked the group of Obelisks, Ra's, and Slifer that had assembled for the meeting. She was in charge of the activities the school held, ranging from dueling tournaments to guest speakers, straight down to dances.

"We could do like a winter formal," Jasmine suggested, and Mindy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," She agreed. "We could get a DJ and everything! We could decorate the gym with everything for Christmas and that." Samantha smiled in approval.

"I second that!" A second year Ra agreed. Soon, everybody was following it.

"I have an idea." Zoey's voice penetrated the crowd of kids. "Why don't we get a real band as well? I mean along with the DJ. The band could play for a little bit, then the DJ would take over. Well?" The Ra girl that had agreed to the Winter Formal idea scoffed at the idea.

"Oh yeah?" She scoffed. "Where would we find a band we could afford along with the DJ? Huh?" Everybody turned to see Zoey's reaction. Her head was lying on her hand casually, with her other hand folded in front of her as she leaned on the table.

"Why I don't know," She replied sarcastically. "Too bad we don't have a girl in the group that's part of a band and can- oh, I don't know, get her band to come?" The Ra glared at her.

"Oh yeah, and who'd that be?" She snapped, and everybody started laughing as Zoey's face inflamed in anger.

"Why, I don't know." She snapped back viciously. "It obviously _can't_ be the girl named Zoey , who's the lead singer of that one band- what's its name? – oh yeah, The Dreamsprites?" The Ra girl flushed red with embarrassment, and sat back down, and Samantha had controlled her laughter enough to look at Zoey.

"Will the band be willing to come?" She asked, and Zoey nodded.

"Sure they will," She replied. "They've been dying to come visit me. Why not have them come and play? It'd be fun, and they could hang out at the dance afterward. I can call them later and ask them to come." Samantha nodded.

"Alright then," She said. "Looks like we're having The Dreamsprites come to Duel Academy." As the meeting went on, they decided the date of the dance to be in exactly two weeks, on the Sunday before Christmas, December the 22nd, from 7pm until midnight. If Zoey's friends did want to come, they'd be on first, from seven until nine, the rest of the night going to the DJ.

Before long, the meeting was out and they were able to leave.

Zoey immediately scampered away, back to the dorms to call the girls about the gig and talk to them about new songs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, how's it going?" Cyra's voice echoed from the phone Zoey had put on speaker phone.

"Great," Zoey replied. "My bruises are almost completely gone. They're still a little yellow though." There was an awkward silence that drifted into the room.

"Something tells me this isn't really a social call." Ani said, her voice vibrating through the room.

"Well," Zoey said. "I wanted to know if you guys would like to come to Duel Academy the 22nd." There was a pause and a muffled conversation, as one of the girls had obviously covered the mouth of the phone to discuss without Zoey hearing.

"What's the catch?" Angel asked after the muffled voices stopped.

"W-what catch?" Zoey stuttered, surprised that Angel asked.

"Don't mess with us, we know there's a catch," Cyra reprimanded. "The sooner you tell us, the sooner we can answer." Zoey sighed.

"Well…" Zoey trailed off. "I kinda set up a gig for us! Alright, there I said it." The girls laughed.

"That's it?! Of course we'll come and play." They laughed. "We thought it might've been something bigger." Zoey's face acquired a quizzical look- what else could it possibly be? She voiced her question.

"Well, like maybe a new boy you like," Ani stated matter-of-factly. Zoey's face inflamed red, and she immediately changed the topic.

"Well, I have some new songs, and I was wondering if we could try and through one of them together for the gig. Here, I'll send them to you now." As she sent the lyrics over, Angel voiced a question that they all must've had on their minds.

"Zoe, there isn't another boy- is there?" She asked suspiciously. Zoey froze just after she sent the lyrics via e-mail. However, before she could say a word, a male answered for her. Thankfully not the one she was scared to find there.

"Of course there is." Aster. How Zoey loathed him right then. "His name is Jaden Yuki and he's in the same dorm as Zoey. Bye." He hung up the phone, and Zoey rounded on him.

"What was that for?!" She yelped. "That was a lie!" Aster smirked and he left the room. The last thing he said was:

"You'll thank me for this." Zoey glared furiously at Aster, hoping he would spontaneously combust. Sadly, that didn't happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So there is a new boy," Cyra said worriedly. Angel slumped back in her chair non-chalantly.

"Cy, you're worrying too much!" Angel replied lazily. "Don't you recognize the name? _Jaden Yuki_?" Cyra's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh," She said, smiling. "Well, looks like she made a good choice this time." Ani and Angel nodded in agreement, but Ani voiced a serious statement, that they all had to consider.

"That is, if she ever admits she likes him." She voiced, and they all nodded.

"You're right," Cyra agreed. "_If there's a prize, for rotten judgment, I guess she's already won that. No man is worth her aggravation. That's ancient history, been there done that._" The twins smirked.

"_**Who ya think you're kiddin'?**_" They asked her. "_**He's the Earth and Heaven to her. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through her. Girl she can't conceal it. We know how she feels it, who she's thinking of.**_" Cyra shook her head.

"_No chance, no way._" She replied resolutely. "_She won't say it, no, no!_"

"_**She swoons, she sighs. Why deny it, uh-oh?**_" The twins countered.

"_It's too cliché, She won't say she's in love._" Cyra said adamantly. "_We thought her heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out. Her head is screaming, 'get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_" Ani and Angel sighed and shook their heads sadly.

"_**She keeps on denying, who she is and how she's feelin',**_" They sang in harmony. "_**Cyra we ain't lyin', hon we heard how she hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, when she's gonna own up that she's got-got-got it bad?**_" Cyra shook her head as the twins sighed.

"_Woah, no chance, no way, she won't say it._" The twins glared at her.

"_**Give up or give in,**_" They demanded, sly grins coming onto their faces. "_**Check her grin, she's in love!**_" Cyra shook her head yet again.

"_This scene won't play,_" She replied. "_She won't say she's in love._" She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair as if she was making a point.

"_You're way off base, she won't say it._" Cyra added. "_Get off my case, she won't say it!_" Ani and Angel shook their heads sadly.

"_**Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, and she's in love.**_" They told Cyra. Cyra bit her lip before giving a look of defeat.

"_At least out loud,_" She finally admitted softly. "_She won't say she's in love._" Ani and Angel gave sighs of contentment as the printer buzzed in the background.

"_**Sha la la la la la.**_" They sighed, smirking at the infinite number of plans they could use to hook the two up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Songs used so far:**

**Start All Over**

**Gotta Go My Own Way**

**Dear Old Rose (Shiz)**

**Feed The Birds**

**Who I Am Hates who I've Been**

**Castle On A Cloud**

**Empty Chairs at Empty Tables**

**Goodbye**

**Cheater Cheater**

**Minority**

**She Won't Say She's In Love (I Won't Say I'm In Love)**

Wow. We've got a whoppin' eleven songs total used so far, and this is only the seventh/eighth chapter! Must be doing something good. XD I hope you liked the chapter. I Won't Say I'm In Love will probably be used again, with Zoey. But, it's not definite yet.

So, read, review, and leave song requests! ^0^

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	9. Christmas Songs

I'm sorry, this was supposed to be published a while ago... I'm sorry! Please read the chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Singing"_

_**"More than one person singing"**_

_"Announcing"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the songs used in this chapter **

**Chapter 8**

"_O holy night, the stars are brightly shining,_" Zoey sang softly as she wound garland around the huge Christmas tree in the corner of the gym.

Tonight was the dance, and her band mates were to get on the island in about two hours. She couldn't wait for the dance. This would be her first real school dance since the dance fiasco at Rose Academy for the Performing Arts.

Then, after the dance, she, Alexis, and Blaire would be on their way to Zoey's house to stay for the Christmas Vacation. Angel, Ani, and Cyra were susceptible to crash the Christmas festivities at her house… again.

"Nice Zoey," Blaire laughed. The girls had been going around singing all the Christmas carols they could think of whilst they worked. "Here's one:_ Silver Bells, Silver Bells, its Christmas time in the City. Hear them ring, hear them ring…_" Blaire trailed off, apparently not knowing the rest of the song. Alexis and Zoey laughed.

"_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose,_" Alexis sang, laughing as she passed Zoey the angel to place on top just as Chazz screeched out:

"Stop with the singing!" Zoey laughed and started to sing:

"_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch._" Chazz howled with fury and stormed out of the room while Blaire, Alexis, and Zoey howled with laughter.

"What other songs do we know?" Alexis asked as Zoey leaned up to put the angel on top.

"_Angel's we have heard on high,_" Zoey sang, placing the angel on the top of the tree. "_Sweetly singing o'er the plains. And the mountains in reply, echoing their joyous strain,_" Zoey seemed to hesitate a moment, but then continued with:

"_Glo-o-o-o-oria, in excelsis deo._" Zoey continued, before echoing it again and ending the song and sliding down the ladder she had been on, and entering another song.

"_Hark, the Herald angels sing,_" She sang, and started to laugh. God, they were being such goofballs!

"_The first noel,_" Alexis started suddenly shy. She didn't know why- maybe it was just the song. "_The angels did say, to poor Sheppard's sleeping in fields as they lay._"

"That's a good one," Blaire said, "But how about this one," However, before Blaire could utter a sound, three voices interrupted.

"_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly,**_" The trio of voices sang. "_**Fa la la la la la, la, la, la, la. 'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la, la, la, la, la. Troll the ancient yuletide carols, fa la la la la la, la, la, la, la. Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la la, la, la, la, la. Fa la la la la, la, la, la, la.**_" The three voices that were singing were girls, and it sounded like they were dragging something. The gym doors opened, and Alexis, Blaire, and Zoey had barely any time to react before a red blur darted from the doors and latched itself onto Zoey.

"Zoey!" The girl screamed, and it took Zoey a moment to place the girls' name.

"Angel?" Zoey asked, confused. Angel laughed and released Zoey's waist.

"The one and only!" She declared proudly. "We heard you three singing from down the hall. We got here earlier than expected. Who are your friends? Did you replace us?!" Zoey laughed. Leave it to Angel to immediately to jump to thirty-seven different conclusions at the same time.

"This is Alexis and Blaire," Zoey replied, laughing. "Don't you remember Alexis? She came to one of the family days at the school. She's Cyra's-" Before Zoey could finish, Cyra had stepped up and finished it with a line of her own.

"Hey cuz, how's it been? Having fun with little miss popstar over there?" The girls laughed and Zoey pouted. She knew that Cyra didn't mean it that way, but she couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed…

"You're cousins?!" Angel half-screeched. "Since when?!" The girls laughed again. Leave it to Angel to forget.

"Yup." Alexis and Cyra grinned toothily together.

"They didn't replace you three," Zoey answered Angel's last question. "I think Cyra would've beaten Alexis up if they did." Cyra grinned once again.

"Too true Zoey, too true." She replied, ignoring her cousin's offended:

"Hey!"

"Anyways, how's it been?" Zoey changed the topic smoothly as she hung an ornament on the tree.

It slid of the branch and fell to the gym floor with a loud shatter, breaking into fifty bazillion pieces. Zoey took one look at the mess, and started mumbling apologies, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-" She murmured repetitively before Angel stopped her.

"Shut it Zoey." Angel said. "It wasn't your fault… that much." The girls laughed again, but Zoey pouted.

"Come on!" She whined, kneeling down to pick up the pieces of the ornament. Once she was done with that, she tossed out the ornament, and seemed to look around. Ani hadn't said anything…

"Ani, anything wrong?" Zoey asked, and Ani seemed to snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, no." She replied. "Nothing's wrong. Just… thinking of the chords for one of the songs you sent us. I should go get the rest of our stuff…" and Ani swept away, leaving confused girls behind.

"What was that about?"

"Does she not like us?"

"That's not like her…"

"I thought she was only bringing her guitar…"

"Chords my ass. She's hiding something."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's almost time!" Angel squealed excitedly in a small voice. They were about to perform, and she was so excited! Zoey glared at her and she gave a confused look.

"What?" She asked, and Zoey shook her head.

"Nothing," Zoey replied. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Why?" Cyra asked, and Zoey sighed.

"Try imagining those being all of your classmates!" Zoey practically cried. Cyra shook her head and placed a comforting hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"Zoey," She sighed, then continued in an advising tone. "Just pretend we're back at the Academy. Remember? The teachers would give any kid who laughed at someone's singing or playing detention? Just think of that here." Zoey took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright," She told Cyra. "Thanks." Just then, Samantha's voice came over the mike out on the stage, and Angel raced around back to get to her drum set from behind the curtains.

"_And now, for your entertainment, __**The Dreamsprites**__!_" Samantha called, and Cyra and Ani started playing, Angel beating away on her drums in the background. Zoey took a deep breath, and after they entered the stage, she followed.

It was show time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon, but I can't make any promises.

Please Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	10. The Dance Part One

Hahahahaha! I'm back! I'm glad people liked the last chapter. You'll probably love this one to.

Oh- btw, Knives91- Tell that Lee you locked up to start those 500 pushups, you were over ten minutes by almost a half hour.

XP Read the Chapter!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Singing/**Singing/Singing/**_**Singing/****Singing/**_Singing/_Singing_"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the songs used this chapter**

**Chapter 9**

"_You don't understand what it is, that makes me tick,_" Zoey started coming out on the stage, trying her hardest on not thinking of these kids as her classmates._ "But you wish you did. You always second guess, wonderin', I say yes but you just lose out every time."_ Zoey kept up the song, staring wondrously over the crowd. She nearly laughed at some kids who had looks of shock on their faces.

Did they not remember the song, or was it just the girl singing it?

"_If you only knew what I talked about,_" Zoey grinned, she was having fun!_ "When I'm with my friends just hangin' out. Then you'd have the inside scoop on what to say, what to do. That way when you play the game, baby you can never lose."_ Definitely was she having fun. She hadn't done this song in the longest time, and it was one of her favorites!

"_Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?"_ Zoey asked the audience rhetorically. "_A creepy little, sneaky little fly on the wall? All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all. Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?"_ Even though Zoey wasn't able to look behind her, she could tell that Angel was snickering the whole way through the song as she played.

"_You'd love to know, the things I do,"_ Zoey started again._ "When I'm with my friends, and not with you. You always second guess, wonder if there's other guys I'm flirting with._" Zoey suppressed a flinch as memories of her old relationship rose up. Not now, not here, she told herself.

"_You should know by now,"_ Zoey forced a smile._ "If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you. If I make a promise, I'm comin' through."_ At least that part was true. She had been true to Kevin, even if he didn't believe her to be. And she always kept her promises.

Always.

"_Don't you wish that you could see me every second of the day?"_ Zoey questioned, "_ That way you would have no doubt that baby I would never stray!"_ The kids were laughing by now and rocking to the music. That made Zoey smile a bit. At least they didn't hate her.

"_Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall? A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?_" Zoey nearly laughed as she saw some people nod their heads._ "All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all. Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?_

"_A little communication, that'll go a long way,"_ Zoey told them._ "You're getting misinformation. Too much she say, he say."_ At that part, Zoey indicated backwards towards Angel. God only knows how much she and Ani love to tell everybody everything recklessly when they're not told to keep it a secret.

"_And what I say is,"_ Zoey started, then beckoned them closer with her finger._ "Come a little closer. And what I'm gonna say is:"_ Zoey stopped. But, before the music stopped as well, Zoey practically shouted:

"_Don't Ya? Don't Ya?"_ The kids laughed- they hadn't expected that._ "Don't Ya? Don't you wish you were a...? Hey!"_ Zoey was really having fun. With this being her first concert in a few months, she was really enjoying it.

"_Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?"_ Zoey asked once again, the song coming close to the end._ "A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall? All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all, Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?"_ And the song ended, and the group smiled and waved to the horde of students in the festively decorated gym.

Next up was their featured number with Alexis and Blaire.

'Time to introduce it,' Zoey told herself, standing upright, ready for the introduction.

"Thank you Duel Academy!" Zoey called out over the crowd. "I hope you're having a good time!" Zoey was pleased with the roar and hoots from the crowd. "Next up, we're doing something unusual for us. As it is close to Christmas, we'll be doing a few Christmas-type songs, or pretty close to it, in a sense. So, for the next two songs, can we have a Chazz Princeton up here?"

Chazz was their victim. He was perfect for two of the songs, and why not Chazz? As groans and grumbles came from the crowd for Chazz being picked, Chazz made his way up to the stage, frightened, as to what was going to be done to him by this band of girls.

When Chazz was in the center of the stage, the power seemed to turn off. Yet, as the lights were turned off, a creepy sort of music turned on. It was like a girl playing the keyboard was playing a creepy tune to a karaoke CD.

"_**Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?**_" It sounded like four reverberating voices, bouncing around the walls of the gym. Where was it coming from? Nobody knew.

That was, until…

"**I wanna do it,**" One of the voices said, a spot light coming on Chazz. The singers were still unknown.

"Let's draw straws." A second voice replied, a third and fourth coming in quickly after that.

"_**Jack said we should work together,**_" The two voices sang together.

"_Four of a kind,_" The one continued, the other agreeing with,

"_Birds of a feather!_" Laughing. At that second, four shadows pounced on Chazz's spotlight, causing Chazz to shriek like a girl as the four singers took over the spotlight.

They were Blaire, Alexis, Zoey, and Cyra.

As soon as the kids saw that, they started laughing- they hadn't expected them to do that- nonetheless, not even make Chazz, THE Chazz, shriek like a little school girl.

"_**Now and forever,**_" The girls sang together again. "_**Wheee! La, la, la, la, la.**_" The girls encircled Chazz, circling him as he struggled to get back on his feet from where he fell.

"_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight.**_" They continued. "_**Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights!**_" The spotlight turned off, leaving the crowd in the dark again.

"**First we'll get some bait inside a nasty trap and wait,**" One of the girls sang. "**When he comes a-sniffing we'll snap the trap and close the gate!**" As the girl laughed at her plan, another interrupted.

"_Wait! I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man,_" Another girl sang. "_Let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we'll butter him up!_" She cackled before they faded into the next verse.

"_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box,**_" The girls cackled. "_**Bury him for ninety years then see if he talks.**_" There was a lull in their singing before the girls continued.

"_**Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man,**_" The spotlight reappeared over Ani, who was waving and playing a keyboard one handed. "_**Can take the whole thing over then! He'll be so pleased, I do declare, that he will cook him rare! Wheeee!**_" The spotlight faded away from Ani, leaving the crowd in darkness yet again.

"_I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door,_" Another girl thought. "_Knock three times and Sandy Claws will be no more!_" That plan seemed pretty good, until somebody decided it wasn't…

"You're so stupid, think now!" The one girl scolded. "If we blow him up into smithereens we may lose some pieces and then Jack will beat us black and green." This time the spotlight clicked to Angel, who was pounding a soft beat on her drum set. She waved, one hand on her cymbals, the other twirling a drumstick in her hand as she waved. As the spotlight faded off of her, the girls started singing again.

"_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag!**_" The girls practically shouted gleefully. "_**Throw him in the ocean then see if he is sad.**_" The students laughed, enjoying the song. It didn't matter if it was girls singing it, or if Chazz was being tortured (alright, they were laughing partially about that), but because of the good-natured fun of the song.

"_**Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around, if I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town.**_" The girls sang as the light turned onto Ani once again.

"**He'll be so pleased by our success,**" One of the girls said. "**That he'll reward us too, I bet.**" The girls laughed, having fun with the song too.

"_Perhaps he'll make his special brew,_" The one girl joked. "_Of snake and spider stew!_" The girls laughed, and joked:

"_**Yum!**_" Before continuing with, "_**We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride. We do our best to please him and stay on his good side.**_" There was the sound of a girl scoffing, and then one of the scoffed:

"_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb._" Immediately one of them replied to that.

"I'm not the dumb one!"

"**You're no fun!**" One of them whined.

"_**Shut up!**_" Two of the girls replied.

"**Make Me!**" They countered, and one of them stepped up to try and make peace.

"_I've got something, listen now. This one is real good, you'll see._" You could practically see the girl grinning with mischievousness. "_We'll send a present to his door, upon there'll be a note to read. Now in the box we'll wait and hide, until his curiosity entices him to look inside and then we'll have him…_" The other girls jumped in shouting:

"_**One, two, three!**_" They laughed before finishing out the song with:

"_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick. Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits, Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see. Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key!**_" As the lights gradually turned back on, Alexis, Blaire, Zoey, and Cyra all leaped, as if they were pouncing, towards Chazz, just stopping short of him as the song ended.

The kids burst into applause as the song ended, and the girls took their bows, panting and breathing heavily after the song. After it had died down a bit, Cyra retrieved her guitar, and Chazz made to leave the stage.

Zoey stopped him, blocking his way one way, Alexis the other. Cyra, Ani, and Angel started playing a song and Chazz wanted to shoot himself.

"_**You're a mean one, **__Mr._ _Grinch_." Zoey started the carousel. "_**You really are a heel! You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel.**_ _Mr._ _Grinch_. _You're a bad banana, with a greasy black peel!_" Kids giggled at this. Now Chazz was just plain being outright insulted.

"_You're a monster,_ _Mr._ _Grinch_." Alexis stepped up onto the carousel. "_Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders, you've got garlic in your soul._ _Mr._ _Grinch_. _I wouldn't touch you, with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_" Now that one wounded Chazz. He loved Lexi! How could she say something like that about him?

"**You're a vile one,** _Mr._ _Grinch_." Blaire joined the carousel. "**You have termites in your smile! You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile!** _Mr._ _Grinch_._ Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the seasick crocodile!_" Who cared about Blaire? She had the hots for Jaden anyways. But still, how could any girl say that about THE Chazz? Chazz decided to cut in and get his revenge on those girls.

"**You're a foul one,** _Mr._ _Grinch_." He snarled at the girls. "**You're a nasty, wasty skunk! Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk.** _Mr._ _Grinch_. _The three words that best describe you, are, and I quote: 'Stink. Stank. Stunk.'"_ Zoey put a look of hurt on her face as she sang her line, getting ready to kick Chazz off of her carousel. Who invited him?_  
_

"_**You're a rotter,**_ _Mr. Grinch_." She spat, furious. "_**You're the king of sinful sots! Your heart's a dead tomato splot, with moldy purple spots, **__Mr._ _Grinch_." Alexis nodded in agreement. No one insults her friends without her consent!

"_Your soul is an appalling dump heap,_" Alexis insulted. "_Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable, mangled up in tangled up knots._" He kids laughed, and Blaire stepped up to home plate, hands on her hips, ready to hit another homer for Team Zoey.

"**You nauseate me, **_Mr._ _Grinch_." Blaire called, hitting the ball smack in the center, sending it flying over the pitchers' head. "**With a nauseaus super-naus.**" It was flying through the outfield. "**You're a crooked jerky jockey,**" It was headed for the fence… "**And you drive a crooked horse.**_ Mr. Grinch_."

Outta the park!

"_**You're a three decker saurkraut and toadstool sandwich,**_" The girls concluded, finishing with:

"_**With arsenic sauce!**_"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, did you guys like the chapter? I hope you did, because I did. ('Specially with the torturing of Chazzy)

Please Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	11. The Dance Part Two

Alright! This chapter is exactly 2000 words long! (according to my word document. Fanfic says I have 2078) I hope you like The Dance Part Two! XD

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_"Singing/**Singing**"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the songs used.**

**Chapter 10**

"All right, let's kick it!" Zoey shouted after Alexis, Blaire, and Chazz were all off stage. "And tonight, we're going to be introducing two new singles!" As the crowd roared, Zoey smiled.

"So, right now, we're going to do one of those new singles!" She told the crowd, who roared in response. Once they died down a bit, she continued. "You guys know how I broke up with my bf, right? Well, even though we're through, I'm not going to let him keep me stuck in East Northumberland High!" Just as Zoey shouted that last part, Cyra, Ani, and Angel started playing.

"_My problem isn't that I miss you,_" Zoey stated, "_Cause I don't. My problem isn't that I kissed you, woah oh._" The kids seemed to like it- that was a good sign.

"_I figured out that you're nothing that I thought you're about._" She told the crowd. "_You're just caught in a place that soon time will erase from my heart!_" Zoey was smiling. This song was more fun than she had thought when she and Cyra had written it last minute earlier.

"_You're my type of guy, I guess,_" Zoey shrugged, "_If I was stuck in East Northumberland High for the rest of my life. But people change, thank God I did! Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now. Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you!_" Zoey could see in the crowd, and she saw Alexis and Blaire laughing to it. Probably because of Chazz, she figured.

"_Your problem's not for lack of trying, 'cause you do._" Zoey smirked. "_It's just that you're at your best when you're lyin', woah oh! Now you're standing here, saying things you think I wanted to hear. But you've got it all wrong, I've already moved on my dear._"

"_You're my type of guy, I guess,_" Zoey shrugged again, "_If I was stuck in East Northumberland High for the rest of my life. But people change, thank God I did! Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now. Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you!_"

"_Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now!"_ Zoey shouted over the crowd. "_Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you!"_

"_When you're standing near me,_" Zoey sang, the slow part of the song here. "_I don't see so clearly. The feelings are still so palpable, but when I take two steps away it sheds some light on my day. Yeah, you can't go back it's all in the past. Guess you gotta laugh at it!_" Just as soon as the slow part ended, the fast part picked right back up again.

"_You're my type of guy, I guess,_" Zoey shrugged for the third time. "_If I was stuck in East Northumberland High for the rest of my life! But people change, thank God I did! And if there's some confusion, let me tell you you're just delusional. Get a clue! 'Cause people change, thank God I did. Thank God I did, thank god I did._" Zoey sighed internally, and suppressed any memories from her and Kevin's' relationships to come back- not now, not here.

"_Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now._" Zoey sang. "_Just because I liked you back then it doesn't mean I like you, doesn't mean I like you!_" Zoey took a calming, deep breath, and finished out the song.

"_Just because I liked you back then, it doesn't mean I like you now!_" She finished, and the gym erupted with applause from the students. That made her happy- at least they liked it.

"Alright, thank you!" Zoey shouted. "That was one of our new singles, East Northumberland High! Now, we're going to go to one of our old songs. So, why don't we go and Breakout!" Just at the name the kids roared with happiness, and it was evident they loved that song.

"_Every week's the same, stuck in school so lame._" Zoey sang. "_My parents say that I'm lazy, getting up at 8AM is crazy! Tired of being told what to do, so unfair, so uncool. THE Day's too long, and I'm holding on, till I hear the bell ring…_" Zoey seemed to trail off, a coy smile curling on her lips.

"'_Cuz that's the time when, we're gonna time when,_" She sang out loud and proud. "_We're gonna Breakout!_" The crowd roared, and Zoey smiled. "_Let the party start, we're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts!_"

"_We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart, uh oh, all over again._" Zoey shouted over the crowd. "_We're gonna wakeup everyone we know, we're gonna have some fun, gonna loose control! Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh._" Zoey broke into a grin, everybody was happy, which made her happy.

"_Hanging, it's something we like to do._" Zoey told the crowd. "_With my friends, and the mess we get into. These are the last songs that we chose, none of them are here to remember you._" 'Remember who?' Zoey thought, forgetting who she had meant when she wrote this song all those months ago.

"_The day's too long, and I'm holding on till I hear the bell ring!_" Zoey cheered. "_'Cuz it's the time when, we're time when!_" Zoey smirked.

"Come on, everybody!" She shouted, probably shocking everybody. But, they joined in anyways.

"_**We're gonna Breakout, let the party start!**_" The school kids sang offkey. "_**We're gonna stay out, gonna break some hearts! We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart, uh oh, all over again. We're gonna wakeup everyone we know! We're gonna have some fun, gonna loose control!**_"

"_Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh!_" Zoey sang above the crowd, her voice rising. "_I wish it would never end, spending time with my friends. Oh with my friends!_" Zoey smiled, she was having a grand time!

"_Breakout! Let the party start, we're gonna stay out, gonna break some hearts! We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart, uh oh, all over again._" Zoey smiled. The song was over, then to the final song. "_We're gonna wakeup everyone we know. We're gonna have some fun, gonna loose control!_ _Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh!_"

"_Breakout!_" Zoey jumped. "_Let the party start! We're gonna stay out, gonna break some hearts! We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart, uh oh, all over again! We're gonna wakeup everyone we know. We're gonna have some fun, gonna loose control, feels so good, to let go-oh-oh!_"

Panting and breathing heavily, Zoey gave a small reckless bow, and smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Alright, the next song we're gonna do is the second of our new singles!" Zoey yelled out to the crowd. "Girls, ever feel like you've never been noticed, like there's some guy you like and he just won't notice you? Well, it's happened to me, and really, all I ever want is to get that guy to Notice Me!" Just then, Cyra dragged out a stool, and handed Zoey a guitar, which she handled clumsily.

It was obvious that she didn't play guitar all that often. Taking a seat upon the stool, Zoey settled herself onto it, and started playing whilst Cyra and Ani didn't play and Angel drummed a soft beat in the background.

"_Here's a story of a girl, living in a lonely world._" Zoey sang softly. "_A hidden note, a secret crush. A little boy who talks too much. While I'm standin' in the crowd, and when you smile I check you out. But you don't even know my name, you're too busy playin' games._" Zoey sighed.

"_And I want you to know, if you lose your way I won't let you go!_" She stated firmly. "_If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes will you notice me? If I bite my lip, if I say hello will you notice me?_ _What's it going to take for you to see, to get you to notice me?_"

"Woah, woah" Ani and Cyra sang in the background.

"_To get you to notice me?_" Zoey asked, and Handed Cyra the guitar as she got off the stool. Ani immediately started playing, followed by Cyra who picked up after the stool and guitar were backstage.

"_Got your head up in the clouds, tell me when you're coming down._" It was a good thing that Zoey couldn't see behind her, or the girls would've been hurt. They were exchanging glances that read, 'We so totally know who you're talking about! And his name begins with a 'J'!' "_I don't want to sink your ship, it's not about the scholarship. And all the friends that follow you, they tell you things that just ain't true. I'm the girl you never see, I'm the one you really need. Ohhh, don't get me wrong! You better make your move before the moment's gone!_"

"_Tell me,_" Zoey asked. "_If I cut my hair,_" She pretended her fingers were scissors and made a cutting motion across her hair. "_If I change my clothes, will you notice me? If I bite my lip,_" Zoey bit her lip. "If _I say hello,_" She gave a shy, small wave to the crowd. "_Will you notice me? What's it going to take for you to see? I'll get you to notice me! Get you to notice me!_" Zoey smiled, the kids seemed to kind of like the song, and that was good enough for her.

"_I'm not like the rest,_" Zoey proclaimed. "_I just don't care if you're the best! You see it's all the same to me, you just be who you want to be! It's all the same to me!_" Behind her, Cyra, Ani, and Angel all mouthed 'Lovesick' to each other. Oh, if they only knew…

"_Oh, don't get me wrong!_" Zoey sang. "_You better make your move before the moment's gone! Tell me, if I cut my hair, if I change my clothes will you notice me? If I bite my lip, if I say hello will you notice me? If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes will you notice me? If I bite my lip, if I say hello will you notice me? I want you to notice me!_" Zoey smiled, still seemingly oblivious to the transactions going on behind her.

"_Oh, I'll get you to notice me!_" Zoey proclaimed, approaching the end of the song. "_Get you to notice me! Ah, ah! I'll get you to notice me......_" Zoey ended the song.

"Alright kids, before we end the night and switch over to the awaiting DJ, we've got a little treat for you." Everybody jumped to see who spoke. It definitely had not been Zoey.

It was Cyra.

"Our little popstar will be sitting this song out." Cyra smiled jokingly, her six string bass on her back, walking up and clasping her hand on Zoey's back.

"Ani, Angel, and I will be doing this next one," Cyra said, ignoring groans and protests from the crowd. "And instead, Our little popstar here will be leading the dance she created to go along with this song." Zoey wanted to groan.

Not _that_ song! But, who was going to dance with her? Her band was the only ones here that knew the dance other than her, so unless they brought someone…

Then it hit her.

_That_ was why Ani was acting so suspiciously earlier! God, she was going to kill those girls!

"And, seeing as this is a two person dance," Cyra continued, "We've brought a little someone to help her show you guys the dance! So, here he is!"

As the doors swung open, Zoey gasped. It hadn't been who she was expecting.

It was…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm going to run away now...

Goodbye.

Please Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	12. The End Of The Dance

Finally! The story lives! Sorry for the long wait, I really didn't mean to take that long.

**Disclaimer: Only own OC's and plot. Everything else I don't own.**

**Chapter 11**

Zoey couldn't believe who came from the double doors. It wasn't at all who she was expecting, honestly. It was…

"Jesse?"

"Jesse?"

"Anderson? What's he doing here?"

The kids at the dance whispered among themselves. How could Anderson of all people know Zoey? They didn't believe it. It had to be a mistake, it just had to be. Any minute now someone like Kevin or someone was going to come through and reassure them that Jesse wasn't dancing with Zoey.

"Welcome Jesse Anderson, ladies and gentlemen!" Cyra called to the students. "Now, why don't we clear a path for the two so they can dance and show you the dance, then you guys can join in?" The kids did so, albeit a little suspicious. Jesse and Zoey stood in the middle, across from each other.

"Alright, let's go!" Cyra called. "Ready Zoey, Jesse?" The two just merely nodded, and Cyra nodded. "Alright, let's go girls!" And as the song started, Jesse and Zoey began to dance.

"_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day,_" Cyra was singing lead, with Angel and Ani as the normal backup. "_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away._"

"I'm so going to kill Ani," Zoey murmured to Jesse as they danced, her eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Why? What did she do?" Jesse asked, a small grin appearing on his face. Zoey glared at him.

"You know why," She accused quietly.

"_An enchanted moment,_" Cyra was saying. "_And it sees me through, it's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best._" Here came Zoey's favorite part of the dance. It was the partner change.

Jesse spun her out, and Zoey's arm came out on one side as Jesse's arm came out on his side. They latched onto a male and female from their respective sides and started dancing with them in the circle. Zoey didn't have time to see who Jesse latched onto before she was dancing with her new partner.

It was…

"_There's a time for ev'ryone, if they only learn,_" Cyra sang to the audience, playing guitar. "_That the twisting kaleidoscope, moves us all in turn!_"

Jaden.

She was dancing with Jaden.

_**Oh Ra!**_ Why her? Why her?

Zoey took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Why panic? Really, why panic? It's just Jaden, it's not like you like him or anything, right?

"_There's a rhyme and reason,_" Cyra continued, "_To the wild outdoors. When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours!_" There was no mistake seeing the smirk appearing on Cyrra's face as Zoey danced with Jaden. Ooh! Those three were so dead once this song was over!

"_And can you feel the love tonight?_" Cyra asked. "_How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best_." Zoey put on a mask of contentment, like she was perfectly fine for dancing with Jaden. Not.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?_" Cyra asked again. "_It is where we are! It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest?_" Zoey took a deep, calming breath. The song was almost over.

And, best of all, Jaden hadn't talked to her. At least she can save her dignity by not stuttering in front of him.

"_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,_" Cyra sang, slowing down from the rock tempo, "_Believe the very best. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best._" The audience stopped dancing as the song ended and clapped.

Jaden opened his mouth to say something to Zoey just as she tore away from him, headed for the stage.

She swung herself onto the stage just as Jaden muttered to himself:

"Never mind then." However, someone overheard his little mutter.

"Thank you Duel Academy for letting us come!" Zoey called out to the audience. "Our time is up now, so we'll be turning the reigns over to your DJ for the rest of night!" The audience cheered as the quartet made it off of the stage.

Just as they came off the stage, a song started.

"_**He rocks in the treetop all day long, hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song,**_" The singer sang as Zoey pushed her way through the crowd towards the doors. She really wanted to get out of there. Get away from Jaden. And Jesse. Jesse was bound to ask questions.

"_**All the little birds down Jaybird Street love to hear the robin go tweet, tweet, tweet.**_" The person sang again, and by then Zoey had pushed herself free from the crowd and had disappeared down the halls.

However, unbeknownst to her, she was being followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoey swung slowly in a tree as snow swirled all around, falling gently on her hair and her eyelashes. She shivered slightly as she rocked on the tree branch she was using as a swing.

"I found this place towards the beginning of my stay here." Zoey told the person who's feet had crunched up to the side of her, eyes never leaving the dark sky where dots of white were pouring from. "It was just a place to get away from it all."

"I understand. I remember what you went through." Zoey turned her head down towards her companion.

"You knew all along?" She asked ashamedly. Her companion nodded, sitting next to her.

"Yes, and it was painful for me not to ask about it. I didn't want to scare you away. I wanted you to come to me before I went to you." Tears started to slide down Zoey's cheeks. She was so upset, so ashamed of herself. She had been taught better than that! But, she hadn't wanted to- she wouldn't believe it in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Zoey started to sob. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want to hide it from you, I really didn't." Her companion wrapped Zoey in a motherly hug and shushed her softly.

"It's alright Zoey, It's alright. No one will hurt you now. You're going to be just fine. It's all in the past." Jesse told the crying girl, a sad frown etched on her lips.

Jaden had better not break her heart, or else he was going to get it.

You had better believe it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse, protective of Zoey? Why? Who knows why?... Okay, I do, but I'm not telling!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	13. Zoey's Brother

Yay! An update! Finally, huh? Well, you get a shocker this chapter! So, go ahead and read to find out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 12**

"_Hark! The herald angels sing, glory to the newborn king!_" Zoey sang, leaning on a too short step ladder, trying to place an angel on top of the Christmas tree at her house. Blaire and Alexis were helping her mother with baking cookies, something Zoey didn't want to do at the moment. Cyra, Ani, and Angel were all staying away from her at the moment, all fearing her wrath.

Her brother was coming home late, he was apparently having a hard time convincing one of his friends to stay with him this Christmas. Her father, well, her father was a different story.

"_Peace on Earth, and mercy mild,_" Zoey continued to sing, angel almost on top of the tree. "_God and sinners reconciled. Joyful, all ye nations rise, join the triumph of the skies. With th' angelic host proclaim, Christ is born, in Bethlehem._"

Her Dad was still at the marine base over in the US, and it was very likely that he wouldn't be home this Christmas. Yet, Zoey wouldn't let this damper her spirits. She still had her mother, her brother, and all of her friends.

"I'm home!" There was her brother. Zoey stopped singing, and finally got the angel on the top of the tree. She paused a moment to just straighten it a tad, then slid down the step ladder, leaving it up.

"Good!" Zoey called. "Then you get to put the step ladder back!" Her voice had a hint of teasing in it, and obviously her brother could tell it.

"Where's mom?" Her brother asked instead of commenting.

"In the kitchen!" Zoey called back. "Baking cookies with Alexis and Blaire. I just got the angel on the tree." Her brother laughed and Zoey left the den, where the tree was situated, to see her brother and catch a glimpse of her brother's friend.

"Those two are so dead." Zoey growled, furious of who her brother brought home.

Oh yes, the Rivera twins were going to pay.

And they were going to pay dearly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anna laughed silently at her daughter's antics. Seriously, what could be so bad about her brother's guest?

"Zoey, be nice," Anna reminded her daughter. "Your brother is allowed to have guests too, and you have to treat his guest nicely as well." Zoey sighed, and nodded.

"I know," She responded. "It's just…" Anna gave her daughter a reprimanding glare.

"It's just what?" She asked, her tone giving a warning that she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Uh, nothing," Zoey responded. "I'm going up and playing the piano." And Zoey high tailed it out of there faster than you could blink. Anna sighed.

"I'm sorry boys," Anna told her son and his friend. "She's been acting weird for a while now. It's probably just a phase." Her son walked up and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright mom," He told her. "I'm used to it." And he gestured for his friend to follow him, saying something about going to follow his sister to have his friend listen to her play the piano.

Too bad they could see the future, otherwise they would have stayed away from Zoey and her piano.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You two are so dead," Cyra commented, her arm latched around Aster's. They had just met up with the twins to go over to Zoey's house. It was Christmas Eve, and they always went over to Zoey's on Christmas Eve- it was tradition. They normally went over because it was usually just Zoey, her mother Anna, and her brother. But this year, there was Alexis, Blaire, as well as her brother's friend. It was a packed house this year.

"If she figures it out," Angel commented. Cyra sighed.

"You two really aren't that smart, are you?" She sighed, and turned her gaze to Aster. "Come on, if we're lucky, we'll be in time to watch Zoey murder these two." Aster just shook his head.

"You do realize that didn't make any sense, right?" He asked, and Cyra nodded. She just didn't care right then.

"Yeah," She murmured. "Come on, let's go." And the group of four started walking, Ani and Angel staying behind Cyra and Aster, as if they were shields.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe you! How could you do something like that!? You are so dead!"

"Zoey, calm down! We didn't even do that!"

"Mom!"

"Zoey, calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"But mom!"

That's all that the group of four heard when they arrived at Zoey's house.

"I vote Angel goes in first." Cyra muttered to Aster as they approached the door.

"I heard that!" Angel yelped. "You are not sending me in there first! Not for a million dollars!" Aster sighed and discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Here," He said, opening the door, and walking inside the house, Cyra still clinging to his arm, Ani and Angel following behind them.

They entered just in time to see Anna holding her arms out between her two kids, keeping Zoey from mauling her brother.

"Children," Anna told them sternly. "Behave. We have more guests." Immediately, the two straightened up and Zoey turned away from her brother, arms crossed. Discreetly out of the corner of her eye, she examined the new arrivals.

"Cyra! Aster! Ani, Angel." Ani and Angel gulped they were found. Discreetly, they searched for something to change the subject with.

They didn't find anything, until Angel found the object of her attention for the rest of her life. Even if he didn't like it. Oh well, it still provided entertainment for the rest of the house.

Upon spotting him fully, Angel attached herself to Zoey's brother.

"Jesse!" She cooed. "Long time no see!"

Jesse gulped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside of the house, a figure laughed. He was enjoying this. Those kids were going to get one big surprise, and Zoey would be the most surprised of all.

The figure laughed.

It was time to set his plan into action.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Laughs maniacally at shocked faces) None of you saw that coming, did you? Jesse, Zoey's brother? Honestly, who would've thunk it? (continues laughing until hit with a cinder block) Oww! Okay, I'm done.

Please, Read, Review, and tell me what you think, my lovely reviewers!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	14. The Beginnings of A Beautiful Christmas

(opens writing room door and spiders crawl out) (blinks, observing the room) Wow. It sure is dusty in here. And cobwebby. XD Sorry for not updating sooner. Please read the 13th chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song _Silent Night_**

**Chapter 13**

"_Silent night, holy night,_" Zoey sang Occapella, standing next to the Christmas tree. "_All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy infant, so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace._" Zoey had such a serene smile on her face, it seemed that wings could sprout from her back any second and just be an innocent little angel.

"_Silent night, holy night,_" Zoey continued to sing, looking at her friends and family. She was so excited! Tomorrow was Christmas! "_Shepherds quake at the sight, glories stream from heaven afar. Heavenly host sings Alleluia!_" As if on cue, Cyra stepped up next to Zoey and grasped her hand and started singing a soft Alleluia, going up the scale then back down again, never going too high or too low.

"_Christ the savior is born, Christ the savior is born._" Zoey smiled as her and Cyra's hands rocked ack and forth slowly, offbeat to the song. "_Silent night, holy night. Son of God, love's pure light! Radiant beams from thy holy face with dawn of redeeming grace. Jesus, lord, at birth. Jesus, lord, at birth!_" Cyra finished her Alleluia's with a soft 'woah' and ended her singing, and the two bowed together, hands swinging back.

"Isn't this nice?" Cyra sighed softly, sitting with her head against Aster's chest. "Us, all together on Christmas Eve." Anna nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's lovely." Anna replied. "Too bad that Lee couldn't make it again. Or George. I know you girls miss your dad too." Angel and Ani just shrugged simultaneously the way that only twins could manage.

"It's alright," They replied Anna in unison. "We're used to it." Aster sighed and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand before standing up, helping Cyra up.

"Well," He said. "I think it's time for Cyra and I to leave. It was fun, and we'll see you tomorrow." Cyra pouted a little, but gave her arm for Aster to take and accepted the jacket he offered her.

"See ya girls!" Cyra smiled and waved goodbye, leaving through the front door. The twins yawned simultaneously and stood up together.

"We should," Angel started.

"Get going as well," Ani finished. "It was fun. See you guys tomorrow." The kids waved bye and the twins were soon gone as well. Zoey let out a yawn as she sat down on the couch, waving bye to her friends, sitting next to Alexis and as far away from Jaden as possible.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed you kids," Anna said as Zoey let out another yawn. "Tomorrow's Christmas, and I don't think the presents are going to magically appear under the tree unless you go to sleep." Zoey and the others did nothing to protest, just obediently getting up and heading towards their respective rooms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was quiet all through the house.

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

That is, until a certain blunette woke up the house with a particularly loud screech.

"Put me down!" Zoey screeched, friends and mother and brother racing down the stairs to see the cause of the young pop stars' distress. "Daddy!"

Yes, it was a laughable sight. Zoey had been thrown over her fathers' shoulder like she weighed no more than a bag of corn or grain. She was beating her hands on his back, trying to get him to put her down.

Anna laughed, shaking her head at the father and daughter.

"I'll go make breakfast," She laughed, making a tactful retreat.

"I'll help Mrs. Anderson," Alexis and Blaire offered simultaneously, not wanting to embarrass Zoey any further. Jaden just shook his head and laughed amusedly and followed the girls' into the kitchen. Might as well let Jesse and Zoey have some time alone with their father.

"Put me down!" Zoey wailed, and finally her dad decided she had had enough torture and set her down on the ground. Zoey smiled and gave him a hug, before slapping him in the back of the head.

He laughed, and rubbed the area where his daughter had hit him, turning around to actually get a good look at the interior of the house.

Lee Anderson was a tall person, with short unruly blue hair and clashing honey yellow eyes.

"I guess I did deserve that," Lee laughed good-naturedly, looking around and noticing Jesse. "Jesse! How have you been?" Jesse laughed.

"I've been good." Jesse greeted. "But, why are you here? I thought you were stationed at a military base over in the US?" Lee laughed.

"I got time off for the holidays, to be with you guys." Lee smiled. Before he could say any more, Anna reappeared in the doorway to the kitchen, blue hair pulled back in a bun.

"Breakfast you three yahoos," She teased. "Then we'll see about everybody opening presents."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christmas at the Anderson's house had to be the weirdest thing Alexis had ever experienced.

Her family never acted like Zoey's did in front of guests. _Never_. They acted like they would every day.

Jesse had been the first one to open a present, and they all had let him (after they had pried Angel off of his waist, where she had attached to him upon entering the household that morning).

Now they were down to the final gift to be opened, Zoey's.

She shook her present box gently, looking at the gold wrapping with silver bow around a big box. Carefully she peeled the wrapping paper off to find a box.

She opened the box to see a… box!

That box opened up to reveal a third box.

She opened that box to find… surprise! Another box!

This went on for a while, until it opened up to a small box.

Zoey fished the box out, and opened it, fully prepared to see another box.

Instead, in the box was a beautifully crafted Star of David necklace. It was a mix of silver and gold, but none the less very beautiful.

She opened her mouth to say thank you, but realized that she hadn't seen who the package had said it was from. She looked on the wrappings, but there was no name of who it was from. It just said, "To Zoey".

Zoey thought of it as nothing and put the necklace expertly, the star falling over the top of her long sleeve lavender pajama top (matching her lavender pants).

This Christmas was one that was turning out beautifully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oh yes, did I forget to mention, Zoey's Jewish? Yeah, they all are. Sorry if that makes you not want to read this story anymore, I'm sorry. But, yeah, she's Jewish. So, yeah...

Oh, and the reason they're celebrating Christmas is beacuse she's not full Jewish. Her dad is Catholic, thus celebrating Christmas, mother Jewish, thus Hannakuh(sp?). Yes, they celebrate both.

So, please read and review and tell me what you think!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	15. Trip To The Market Gone Wrong

Paw-Chan's back with the 14th chapter of **A Match Made In Trouble**! Wow... This story is as old as me! ^___^ Four more chapters, and this fic will be able to legally drink in Canada! XP Please read the chappie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the songs used in the chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

"Zoey," Anna's voice rang from the kitchen to the living room where the kids were hanging out, messing around with their presents.

"Yeah mom?" Zoey tore her eyes away from her brother's and Jaden's tag team duel against Blaire and Alexis. She was openly rooting for the girls, but secretly was rooting for the boys. Just because of her brother. Not that she _liked_ Jaden or anything.

"I need you to run to the store and get me some more milk!" She shouted from the kitchen. "I can't leave this ham alone, your father or the boys might get their hands on it. Then what'd we eat for Christmas dinner?" The girls laughed as the boys' donned hurt looks. They'd never do that. At least, they'd never admit to doing it.

"Alright!" Zoey shouted and had skipped over and slipped on snow boots and a jacket and ran and grabbed the money from her mom. "Back in twenty!" And the door slammed shut.

Immediately Ani, Angel, and Cyra began 'girl talking' with interjections by Blaire and Alexis once the blunette was gone. The boys merely blinked once before continuing what they had been doing.

"I just don't get it!"

"Neither do I!"

"I mean, they're totally made for each other!"

"Yeah, they are! Isn't that right Aster?" The girls all looked towards said silverette. Aster blinked at the girls, as if asking them what they were talking about.

"Well?" Blaire prodded the pro duelist. "Aren't they?" Aster blinked his eyes before he shrugged his shoulder, taking the safe way out.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, I guess." He replied, going back to what he had been doing before.

"What about you Jesse?" Alexis asked. "You are her brother after all, what do you think?" Jesse blinked owlishly, having ignored the whole conversation like Aster.

"Think about what?" He asked. Before he could even flinch Angel had flung herself on his shoulders and had her head in the crook of his neck.

"We're asking you if you think your best bud, Jaden over there, goes great with your lil' sis just like you and I go great together!" Angel replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, nuzzling into Jesse's neck as said boy tried to pry the red head off.

"Well, I don't know about you and me," Jesse said, trying to pry Angel away from him, "But shouldn't you be asking Jay that question? I mean he is right next to me!" Angel snorted and rolled her eyes.

"But Jess-Jess!" Angel whined. "It's, like, the golden rule- never ask a kid from the couple in question about how well they go together! It's better from an outside point of view!" Jesse sighed, not quite understanding her logic.

"If I say yes will you let me go?" He asked her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe," Angel replied.

"Yes. Let me go now." Jesse said, and made to pull Angel's hands apart, but she only latched on tighter- like a leech. A human shaped leech.

"W-what?!" Jaden was sputtering, face red in embarrassment. "I don't like Zoey!" The girls sighed.

"He's in denial."

"That's so totally denial."

"What should we do girls?"

"You are not singing a song from any Disney Musical!" Jesse yelped into the conversation. However much he liked his sisters' friends and their singing, he did _**not**_ want to hear them singing and Disney songs.

Unfortunately, he missed the smirks from the girls.

"Don't worry Jess-Jess!" Angel giggled, pecking a kiss onto his cheek, causing his face to flush red. "No Disney songs!" Jesse immediately realized the implication, but before he could shout out the protest, the girls had started singing.

"_They were both young when she first saw him," _Cyra began first, and Jesse groaned. Not this song!_ "She closed her eyes and the flash back starts. She's standing there, on a balcony in summer air."_ The boys vaguely realized that this was the time to escape, but they knew they were outnumbered- there was five girls to their three. That was way outnumbered.

"_She see the lights, see the party the ballgowns," _Angel sighed, and Jesse braced himself, just in case she decided to latch onto him again._ "She sees him make his way through the crowd and say 'Hello'. Little did she know..."_ Jesse yelped when all of a sudden angel was on him again. He had let down his guard for a second, and that second had obviously been enough time for Angel to throw herself onto him and knock him into the coffee table, sending the duel monster cards flurrying everywhere.

"_That you were Romeo, he was throwing pebbles,"_ The girls all sang together._ "'Till her daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet' and she was crying on the staircase, beggin' him please don't go."_ Jesse glanced over towards Jaden, to see how he was reacting. To Jesse, he looked like he was going through a lot of pain.

"_And She said,"_ Ani's alto voice sang,_ "'Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone.' She'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run. He'll be the Prince and She'll be the Princess. It's a Love Story, Baby just say Yes."_ And Jaden was very visibly saying no, rubbing his temples as if he had a very bad headache that he could not get rid of.

"_So She sneaks out to the garden to see him,"_ Oh God, Jesse bemoaned to himself. Even Alexis was joining in!_ "They keep quiet, cause they're dead if they knew. So close his eyes, just keep this down for a little while."_ Yet nothing prepared either Jesse nor Jaden, or even Aster when Jaden-loving Blaire joined in.

"_Cause you were Romeo,"_ Blaire went along._ "She was a Scarlett Letter. And her daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet.' But he was everything to her, and she was beggin' him, 'Please don't go.'"_ Aster was being smart- he was keeping his mouth shut and not saying a word. But, then again, he probably was more used to it than Jaden and Jesse. Sure, Jesse was Zoey's brother, but he was hardly able to see her as he was off at school.

"_And she said,"_ Cyra sang again._ "'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.' She'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run. He'll be the Prince and She'll be the Princess. It's a Love Story Baby just say Yes."_ Jesse was pretty sure that Jaden wanted to do the same thing he did right now- curl up under a rock and die.

"_Romeo save her," _Angel was giggling into Jesse's right ear, the ear closest to Jaden._ "They're trying to tell her how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, they'll make it out of this mess. It's a Love Story, Baby just say Yes."_ Jesse resigned and hung his head in defeat. There was no way of getting rid of Angel- he had to just let her hang on his neck until she got bored and got off of him on her own.

"_She got tired of waiting, wounderin' if he was ever comin' around,"_ Alexis came next, Ani declining her turn on the carousel this time._ "Her faith in him was fading, when she met him on the outskirts of town..."_ Jesse sighed- he was at least sort of happy. The dreadful song was almost over.

"_And She said,"_ Blaire took her turn._ "'Romeo save me, I've been feelin' so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.' He kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring..."_ Jesse sighed- he couldn't believe he was actually thinking this, but he hoped his sister got back and soon. He wouldn't be able to survive if the girls sang another song.

"_And says," _All the girls were singing now. Joy._ "'Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress.' It's a Love Story, Baby just say Yes."_ The girls were all giggling as Jaden's face flushed crimson.

"_Cause they were both young, when she first saw him..." _The girls finished, grins all on their faces, laughing.

"I think Jaden's embarrassed!" Angel giggled in a sing-song voice, leaning over towards Jaden as far as she could without relinquishing her grip on Jesse.

"I think anybody you girls' would do that to would be embarrassed." Aster said, and Cyra draped herself over his shoulders and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek.

"I sing to you all the time!" She protested. "And you're not embarrassed!" Aster chuckled.

"That's because you do it so much," Aster replied. "I'm used to it." Cyra laughed, and Jesse opened his mouth to make a comment but shut it before he said anything as six Charmers tumbled out of thin air in front of him and Jaden (and Angel, but she doesn't really count 'cause she can't see duel spirits.).

"Something wrong Jess-Jess?" Angel asked, looking in the direction Jesse was looking, not seeing anything. Ignoring her, Jesse stood up, forcing Angel to let Jesse go because of their height difference. Jaden stood up as well, and Jesse called out to Anna.

"Mom, Jay and I are going on a walk!" He shouted and Jaden and Jesse ran out to the entrance, throwing snow boots and jackets on before darting out of the house, with Anna yelling,

"Don't slam the door!" And the door slamming shut behind them.

"So..." Angel said from her spot on the floor, picking up a few of the cards she had knocked over. "Who wants to duel using the boys' cards? I call Jesse's." And the kids laughed.

But, really, why had the boys run out the way they had?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Few Minutes Ago (With Zoey)**

Zoey laughed as she skipped out in the cold, walking down the street to the market. It wouldn't take her long to get to the market, and it'd go even faster if she sang. Besides, they say time flies by when you're having fun, and Zoey would definitely have fun if she sang.

"_Yeah,"_ Zoey started._ "Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh. Yea-hey-yea."_ She started dancing down the sidewalk, being mindful of other people and ice.

"_Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway, just to get next to you (you),"_ She sang, going down the sidewalk, having fun._ "Somedays I spend a little extra time in the morning, just to impress you."_ Zoey laughed, having fun. Her breath came out white in the frosty air, but she was staying warm.

"_Guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this. Sad you're not seein what you're missin'!" _Zoey laughed, waving to a handful of kids making a snowman in somebody's yard. They waved back, laughing at the girl making a fool of herself. They knew her- she was the singer from _The Dreamsprites_. And she lived in their town._ "On the outside shyin' away, on the inside dyin' to say!" _The kids laughed. Zoey was so much fun! She was always doing something they thought was cool.

"_I'm unusual, not so typical,"_ Zoey continued on her way to the market._ "Way too smart to be waitin' around! Tai chi practicing, snowboard champion- I could fix a flat on your car! I might even be a rock star! I might even be a rock star!" _She laughed as she skipped her way across an intersection when the light was red.

"_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings that it would be you sayin' let's hang out!"_ Zoey fought back a blush as she thought about a certain brunette- She did not like him!_ "Then you confess that there's something special between us, why don't we find out?"_ Zoey let out a laugh and continued her way down the street.

"_You don't even know me, guess you don't need me,"_ Zoey sighed, eyes going to the white sky. Snow was starting to fall, and it was melting on her head._ "Why you're not seein,' what you're missin'! On the outside shyin' away, on the inside dyin' to say! Woooh!" _Zoey laughed. She wasn't about to get down over an unrequited love. I mean, look at Angel! That love is as unrequited as you can get, and she still doesn't give up!

"_I'm unusual, not so typical,"_ She smiled as she danced down the street, waving to people whose reactions varied. A lot of them laughed and waved back, and few just ignored the young blunette._ "Way too smart to be waitin' around! Tai chi practicing, snowboard champion- I could fix a flat on your car! I might even be a rock star (rock star)!"_ She laughed and as she past a couple of girls playing in the snow, she did a cartwheel on the icy sidewalk, before slipping and falling into a pile of freshly shoveled pile of snow. The girls' looked worried, but Zoey bounced up laughing, and the girls' laughed too.

"_If you only knew who the real me,"_ Zoey continued on her way, the market in sight._ "I might even be a rock star! I'm telling you that we are meant to be! Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see, that I really am a rock star!"_ Zoey laughed as she raced recklessly across another intersection, the light green.

"_Yea-yea-yea-yea-yea-yea! Woooh!" _She laughed as car horns squealed at her as she caused adults to brake sudden so they wouldn't hit the teenager._ "Yeah I really am a rock star! Hey, Hey, Hey! Wooo! Hah, a rock star!"_ Zoey laughed as she skipped all the way across the parking lot

"_I'm unusual, not so typical, way too smart to be waitin' around!"_ She laughed, narrowly getting missed by cars pulling out of their parking spots._ "Tai chi practicing, snowboard champion- I could fix a flat on your car! Rockin' it wherever we are!"_ She waved to a family getting into their car, the kids seemingly awestruck at seeing the young 'rock star' going to _their_ market.

"_Yeah yeah!" _Zoey was finishing her song._ "Cause I really am a rock star! Cause I really am a rock star! I am a rock star! Whoa-oh oh-oh! Yeah!"_ And Zoey finished her song as she entered the market.

Ten minutes later, Zoey was making her way soundlessly back to her house, a gallon jug of milk held in both of her hands, stick of chocolate pocky hanging from her mouth. And Zoey was quickly learning that eating pocky without your hands was a hard task as she kept trying to keep it from falling from her mouth without dropping the jug of milk.

Zoey had just crossed the first intersection and was about halfway to the second intersection she had to cross when she heard the sound of a bullet moving into a chamber. She froze, and felt the frozen steel of a gun pressing into her damp and snow covered hair as the snow fell more and more from the sky.

"Hello Zoey." The sound of the safety clicking off the gun pounded in her ears. It was the loudest thing on the empty street.

"Miss me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Songs used so far:**

**Start All Over**

**Gotta Go My Own Way**

**Dear Old Rose (Shiz)**

**Feed The Birds**

**Who I Am Hates who I've Been**

**Castle On A Cloud**

**Empty Chairs at Empty Tables**

**Goodbye**

**Cheater Cheater**

**Minority**

**She Won't Say She's In Love (I Won't Say I'm In Love)**

**Holy Night**

**Silver Bells**

**Angel's We Have Heard On High**

**Hark The Hearald Angels Sing**

**The First Noel**

**Deck The Halls**

**Fly On The Wall**

**Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws**

**Mr. Grinch**

**East Northumberland High**

**Breakout**

**Notice Me**

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

**Rockin' Robin**

**Silent Night**

**Love Story**

**Rockstar**

Paw: *Looks at list* Holy Flying Monkeys! That's alot of songs! That's... *starts counting on fingers*

Zoey: Twenty-Eight Songs and/or parts of songs in Half that amount of chapters!

Paw: Wow... I am good! XP

Zoey: You may be good, but you are dead.

Paw: Why?

Zoey: Cliffhanger.

Paw: Ohh... *looks at angry mob of readers* Oh sh*t. Well, that's all the time we have for today folks, Paw-Chan has to go run from an angry mob. See ya!

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	16. The Cliche Turned Sour

Okay, you guys do not know how much I hate myself for actually writing this chapter. And now posting it. Really, I want to just go hole myself up in my room and bawl my eyes out for actually typing this. Yeah, it's that bad.

You've been warned.

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.**

**Chapter 15**

Zoey's breath hitched in her throat. What should she say? What was she supposed to say? She felt tears burning in her eyes as she realized that there was nothing she could say. Everything she could've said had been said already.

The milk jug that had been cradled in her hands fell at the moment she heard his, the jug landing harmlessly into a pile of freshly shoveled snow. It lay forgotten alongside the concrete as the scene played out.

"Well bitch?!" He snarled, the gun slamming into the back of Zoey's head, Zoey letting out a pained yelp. "I asked you a question!" Zoey gave a small whimper, and nodded. The gun tapped her head slightly, as if telling her to speak her answer, which Zoey quickly did, stumbling over the words.

"Y-yes," She stuttered, the lie slipping through her teeth not so easily as one outside her position would think. "I-I missed you Kevin."

"Bitch!" The gun was slammed into her head again. "Don't lie to me!" A whimper clawed its way through Zoey's throat and a tear slid down her cheek as the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"I'm sorry!" Zoey cried, not knowing what else to do. She didn't want this to be happening. She didn't want Kevin to be here, she didn't want to have gun pointed at her, she didn't want any of this! She just wanted to be back home with her friends and family!

And what of Jaden? Oh, she never actually told Jaden how she really felt about him!

However, all those pleas fell on deaf ears. Fate and Destiny seemed to decide that her time was up now. Her hopes were all falling down out of the sky, and Zoey didn't know what to do.

"Kevin, put the gun down."

And Zoey felt her hopes rise back into the sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse and Jaden both winced as the crazed boys' arm went around Jesse's little sisters' neck, and the gun became trained on them.

When Zoey's Charmer's had told them something bad was going to happen, they never expected something like this. Sure, they both had figured something had been up with her, but a crazy ex? Now they knew why she broke up with him in the first place.

"Jesse! Jaden!" Zoey mewled, blood running down the side of her head. Just as she said Jaden's name, the gun was slammed into her head again, causing the boys to wince and Zoey to cry out in pain.

"Kevin, please, you don't want to do this!" Jesse said, trying to get the crazed boy to stop hurting his sister.

"Please, Kevin, love," Zoey tried, Jaden wincing slightly at the word 'love'. "Don't hurt them! You know it's me you want!" Zoey gripped at Kevin's arm, and both boys winced at what Kevin said to his ex.

"Shut up you little bitch!" He shouted, the hand clutching the gun twitching as if he wanted to hit the girl again. "I know you've been cheating on me with that little man whore of a brunette over there!" Zoey choked back a sob and Jaden's face had red creeping up it.

"No," Zoey choked on the reply. "No that's not-" But Zoey's answer was cut off by the arm around her neck tightening and a gun slamming into her cheek.

"Don't lie to me!" Kevin screamed at the broken girl, a purple bruise forming on her face. "Tell them the truth! Tell your brother how you cheated!" Tears ran down Zoey's face, and both Jesse and Jaden felt their hearts start to break. Neither one had seen the girl look so broken as she replied.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Zoey apologized. "I'm sorry Kevin!" Zoey couldn't even form the words to answer. She winced and let out a small cry of pain as the gun was slammed down on her head again.

"Leave her alone!" Jaden shouted, attempting to take a step forward.

"Not another step!" The gun fired right in front where Jaden's foot had been about to place itself. Jesse grabbed Jaden's arm and yanked him back, not wanting to antagonize Kevin.

"Take another step, and I won't hesitate to shoot you." Kevin's voice was dark and tears continued to flood down Zoey's cheeks, mixing with blood that was trailing down her face. The temperature dropped a little more and snow seemed to fall slightly heavier. The bruise on her cheek seemed to darken as the air got colder.

"Please Kevin," Zoey begged her ex. "Don't hurt them! They haven't done anything wrong! It's just me!" Zoey let out another yelp of pain as the gun came into contact with her cheek, giving her matching bruises. Blood came out in a small creek as she coughed a little after the contact.

Jaden let out a small growl- no one had a right to treat anybody like that. Jesse seemed to have the same idea, because he actually took a step towards the crazed rock star.

"Leave Zoey alone Kevin," Jesse said, his voice low. The gun snapped to Jesse like a whip, trained on him just in case he made a move the wielder of the deadly weapon deemed unnecessary.

"Leave my baby sister alone," Jesse repeated, his tone dangerous. He took another step towards Kevin, and just as Zoey shouted, "No!" Kevin fired the gun.

Zoey ripped herself from her ex's arms, headed straight for her brother when a third shot echoed.

Red flashed in front of Zoey's vision, and then she knew no more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Something up Angel?" Cyra asked the drummer as the red head paused in her turn. Angel nodded.

"Yeah, there's this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach." She said, and Ani laughed.

"Maybe it's those enchiladas you had earlier coming back for a visit," Her twin joked, and Angel shook her head.

"This feeling…" She muttered. "I can't explain it, but I have a bad feeling that something really bad is about to happen." Angel shuddered, and Ani wrapped a comforting hand around her twins' shoulder.

However, nothing prepared them for the shot that echoed through the cold December air.

"What the hell was that?" Aster fell from his seat, cards falling to the ground.

"I have a feeling that that was Angel's bad feeling." Cyra said, looking towards the shaking red heads. Ani had started shaking too, arm still around her twins' shoulder.

"Something bad is going to happen." The words slipped from the twins' mouths subconsciously, neither one knowing what they were saying. The kids looked at the twins, slightly frightened at their possessed attitudes. "Something very bad is going to happen."

And nothing could have ever, ever prepared them for the second shot, even more deafening than the first, with the echo of finality and death ringing within.

The kids had hardly any time to blink before the twins had ran out of the house in bare feet without any jackets.

And a third shot echoed, bringing the promise of death with it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, Paw-Chan wrote that. And Paw-Chan's sad now. TT__TT

Please read and review and tell Paw-Chan what you think. T.T

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	17. Trouble's End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 16**

"Oh, we just knew it!"

"Zoey?! Jaden?!"

"I don't need a hospital!"

The conversation seemed to flow by like a flooded river, and no one seemed to take notice of Jaden's protest until he was trying to get himself up off of the ground.

"Jaden, you shouldn't move!" Alexis scolded him, and he ignored her as he tried to get up again, failing miserably.

Jaden and Jesse were both currently on the ground, while Zoey was standing, shaking like she had been dumped in a frozen lake and then placed into a wind tunnel.

Jesse was fine, maybe a little shaken, but fine. Jaden though, had a bullet hole on his upper thigh, giving off the impression that he had taken a bullet for his friend. Zoey had a bullet hole on her shoulder, giving the assumption that she had also taken a bullet for the boys, and she was holding a gun, pointing it at Kevin.

"Sis, put the gun down." Jesse said to his sister, picking himself off of the snow covered ground. Zoey didn't respond and kept the gun trained evermore onto her ex boyfriend. When Zoey didn't listen to him, Jesse grabbed her arm that was holding the gun trying to force her to put the gun down. Her grip tightened on the gun, and she pulled her arm away from her brother subconsciously.

"Dammit Zoey, I said put the gun down!" Jesse yelled, Zoey flinched at the tone of voice, and Jesse winced at his sister's reaction. At that moment of distraction, Angel glared at Kevin, and bared her teeth like a lioness ready to rip her opponent to shreds.

"Get out of here. Now." She growled at Kevin. When he didn't move, she reiterated her threat.

"Bet out of here you fucked up freak before I call the cops on you," She threatened. "Or before I let Zoey shoot you or shoot you myself!" She didn't need to tell Kevin twice. In a flash he was up and gone, and she turned around just in time to see Jesse taking the gun gently from his sister's hands and tossing it aside into the snow.

Angel took over from there for him, wrapping Zoey in a hug, letting the broken girl cry on her shoulder. Ani and Cyra joined the hug, and Alexis and Blaire stayed back, unsure what to do. Angel gave them a look that read, 'You can join if you want', and the two girls joined the group hug while Aster and Jesse helped Jaden to his feet, throwing one of his arms over each of their shoulders to help him walk.

Wordlessly, the hug ended, and Ani picked up the gun and held it at an arms' length away from her as they started walking back to the house.

Besides- Jaden was right in an odd sort of way. They couldn't go to a Hospital, not if they wanted to keep this under wraps. Besides, Jesse and Zoey's mom was a nurse- she could get the bullets out and taped up in no time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The kids had lied to Anna. And Lee. They didn't want to, but they figured it was for the better that Zoey and Jesse's parents didn't hear- Kevin would be dead before they'd even finish.

So, they fabricated the lie that there had been a hold-up at the market, and Jaden had gotten shot protecting Zoey, who still got shot in the shoulder. The reason for them coming home instead of straight to the hospital was an easy one- Zoey's popularity as a singer would get her mobbed and they didn't want this leaking to the press.

Currently, they were back in the living room, the cards had surreptitiously been cleaned up while Jaden and Zoey were being doctored.

The twins were on the floor, sitting next to the heater, Aster on the chair with Cyra on his lap. Somehow, Jaden got seated next to Zoey, Zoey on the middle seat of the couch, Jesse on one side, Jaden on the other. Alexis and Blaire were both on the floor as well, the kids forming an oddly shaped circle that couldn't really be called a circle- more like a flat tire beaten up with rocks.

The TV was turned on to a re-run of a Pro-Duel, but the kids really weren't paying attention to it. Instead, two of the girls were singing.

"_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella,_" Angel sang first. "_Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea._" The twins swayed slightly together, as if keeping time and rhythm with their swaying.

"**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella,**" Ani echoed her sister. "**Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea.**"

"_**Fuentecita que carre clara y sonara,**_" The twins sang together, their voices entrancing the kids. They sang the song perfectly, Spanish exact. "_**Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora, calla mientras la cuna se balansea.**_" The girls' song was extremely entrancing, and it was making a few of them sleepy.

"_A la nanita nana nanita ella,_" Angel sang, her sister coming after her, echoing with,

"**A la nanita nana nanita ella**_,_" Ani sang, continuing on with their swaying.

"_**Nanita ella,**_" The twins sang together. "_**Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea. Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora. Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora, calla mientras la cuna se balonsea.**_" A yawn was echoed by one, causing it to be echoed by most.

"_**A la nanita nana nanita ella**_," The twins finished, yawning sleepily themselves. Their eyes fluttered shut, and before they knew it, their heads hit against each other, asleep.

The three on the couch were asleep, Zoey's head leaning against Jaden's shoulder, Jaden's cheek resting against the crown of Zoey's head. Jesse was slumped over, head being held sleepily up by his fist that was drove into his cheek. Aster's head was back on the chair, and Cyra's head was resting on his shoulder. Alexis and Blaire were asleep as well, slumped against each other, out like a light.

And that's how Anna and Lee found them, three hours later when they went to bed. They threw blankets over them, and shut the lights off, leaving the kids be.

Life was going to be fine now, but there was a sinking feeling in the kids' stomachs even as they slept, that it wasn't going to be for long.

And none of them knew how right they were.

**_The End_**

**1-Translations!- **

**Mi nina tiene sueno bendite sea, bendito sea (my girl is sleepy blessed is she, blessed is she)**

**Fuentecita que carra clara y sonora (little fountain that runsclear weeping singing)**

**Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora (nightingale in the jungle, singing it weeps)**

**Calla mientras la cuna se balonsea (hush while the cradle balances)**

So, yeah, it's over, with absolutely no warning what so ever... *yelps and hides behind Jesse at the pointy maces and torches* I have good news though! I am going to make a sequel called **When Trouble Bites Back**. I've debated on a sequel for a while, and decided that yeah, I'm going to do it. But, there will be an epilogue for this! It should be up soon, so don't kill meh!

Oh, and in the beginning, with Zoey conscious and crap, last chapter when she saw black it was one of those things where your visions goes for like, a second before you regain it. So, yeah...

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	18. Epilogue: So Let's Head Home

* * *

Paw-Chan is back the next day, bearing the gift of a 3220 word epilogue! And it has, be ready to faint girls, Jaden singing! *fangirl squeals*

**Disclaimer: Same old, Same old.**

**_Epilogue_**

The lights in the room turned all the way off, causing a few kids to jump. Why had the lights turned off? The band going before The Dreamsprites had just left the stage, so why were the lights off? Was it a power malfunction? Their questions were answered when a voice- a _male_ voice started signing. They didn't know who it was, but they sure sounded hot.

"_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart, of what it means to know just who I am,_" The kids didn't know exactly who it was singing, but they sure liked it. "_I think I've finally found a better place to start, but no one ever seems to understand. I need to try to get to where you are. Could it be, you're not that far?_"

The boy wasn't from The Dreamsprites- they knew that much. But who was he then? The girls in the audience were dying to know.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing,_" He sang. "_I need to find you- I gotta find you! You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I need to find you- I gotta find you! Oh yeah. Yeah, yeah..._" Girls were frantically texting everybody on their contacts list, telling them to turn on to The Dreamsprites concert, and fast.

"_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find to fix the puzzle that I see inside,_" It was about this time that the kids realized that the screens that gave them a better view of the singers weren't on. The girls' who texted their friends had luckily not been texted back with questions, the kids hearing the voice. "_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile. When I find you it'll be alright- I need to try to get to where you are. Could it be, you're not that far?_" Right then, a girls' voice started singing just the word 'ah' going to different parts of the scale, going up and down it in different keys. The girls' voice sounded a bit like Zoey's.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing,_" The boy continued to sing, "_I need to find you- I gotta find you! You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I need to find you- I gotta find you!_" The girls were practically swooning over the boy who was singing, and the boyfriends that had brought them were getting jealous.

"_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say- spending all my time stuck in yesterday!_" Well, at least the girls' were enjoying themselves. "_Where you are is where I want to be! Oh next to you... and you next to me! Oh I need to find you... yeah._" The kids were seriously starting to freak out at the voice. Who the heck was this kid singing?

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing," The girl singing the 'ah's' seemed to get louder. "I need to find you- I gotta find you! (_**yeah**_)_" The kids nearly jumped when the girl's voice broke from the ah's to sing that. "_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I need to find you- I gotta find you!_" The kids loved the song, and wanted to know if it was the debut of some rockin' up and coming singer or something.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing,_" The song was coming to a close. "_I need to find you!_ (**I need to find you!**) _I gotta find you!_ (**I gotta find you!**) _You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I need to find you- I gotta find you! Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you…_" The song ended, and the kids exploded in an uproar of applause- this guy was extremely good!

The kids barely had any time to react as the piano started playing and the next song started.

"_Lift up your head,"_ It was the boy from the last song._ "Wash off your mascara. Here, take my Kleenex, wipe that lipstick away." _The spotlight finally came up, revealing to the crowd who the mystery singer was.

It was a boy with brown hair, and honey brown eyes, kneeling. He wore blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt underneath an open red long sleeve blazer that flared out at the bottom.

"_Show me your face, clean as the mornin',"_ The boy sang, and the spotlight widened to show the crowd that the boy was kneeling next to Zoey, from The Dreamsprites._ "I know things were bad, but now they're okay. Suddenly Jaden is standin' beside you, you don't need no makeup, don't have to pretend! Suddenly Jaden is here to provide you sweet understanding. Jaden's your friend!"_ The crowd watched breathless as the boy, they're going to call him 'Jaden' for now, help their favorite popstar up, noticing how bad she looked.

She had colored bruises on her face, as well as healing ones on her arms. Zoey wore an open sleeveless red blazer with a black spaghetti strap top underneath. She wore a black miniskirt, revealing bruises on her legs as well.

**"Nobody ever treated me kindly,"** Zoey sang softly to Jaden, pulling away from him, timid.** "Daddy left early, Mama was poor. I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly. He'd snap his fingers-"** Zoey snapped her fingers, **"-Me, I'd say "sure.""** The crowd seemed heartbroken. A few people in the crowd recognized the song from a Broadway musical. What it was, they couldn't remember, but they loved the two singing it.

"**Suddenly Jaden is standin' beside me!"** Zoey cried into the microphone she was holding- that was the first the kids noticed of it. She deviated away from Jaden, earning a spotlight of her own.** "He don't give me orders, he don't condescend! Suddenly Jaden is here to provide me sweet understanding. Jaden's my friend!"** A third spotlight moved, opening onto the pianist, revealing it to be Angel and Ani, playing the song together.

"_Tell me this feelin'll last till forever,"_ Jaden sand, approaching Zoey._ "Tell me the bad times are clean, washed away."_ Zoey retreated away from Jaden again.

"**Please understand that it's still strange and fright'nin',"** Zoey apologized.** "For losers like I've been, it's so hard to say."** The kids in the audience seemed so heart wrenched by the song- tears falling from their eyes.

"_**Suddenly Jaden,"**_ The two teens sang together, finally back to one individual spotlight,_** "He purified me/you! Suddenly Jaden, **_**he showed me I can**_**/**__yes you can__**! Learn how to be more, the girl that's inside me/you. With sweet understanding, with sweet understanding, with sweet understanding, Jaden's my/your man!"**_ The song ended, and audience, both live and not, cheered wildly for the couple as Zoey gave a curtsy, and she prodded Jaden in the side and he took a bow. Jaden tried leaving the stage, but Zoey caught him by the collar, and chucked the cordless microphones off stage and an ear microphone was tossed to her, and she hooked it on and tucked the non-microphone part into her back part of her miniskirt.

"So, is everybody enjoying themselves?!" Zoey asked the crowd, who cheered. "I know you guys know who I am, but I bet you're all wondering who this boy right here next to me with the sexy voice is, aren't you?" The crowd cheered and laughed in response as Jaden's face flared up in embarrassment.

"Well, this is the one, the only," Zoey shouted into her microphone. "Infamous Jaden Yuki of Duel Academy!" The crowd cheered, and Zoey laughed.

"Now girls, I know some of you are wondering if this boy's single, but sorry, bad news," A mischievous smirk appeared on Zoey's face as she pecked the boy on the cheek. "He's mine." The girls' in the crowd pouted, and said, 'aw', but still found the two cute. Zoey ushered Jaden off of the stage as she continued to speak.

"The two songs you heard was Gotta Find You, sang by Jaden," Zoey told them, "And a song from Little Shop of Horrors, called Suddenly Seymour. As you heard, we made our own changes to the song. Next is going to be a song with lead sung not by me, but by our very own bass guitarist, Cyra Rhodes!" The crowd cheered as Cyra entered the stage with two guitars, handing one to Zoey, and hooking the other around her neck. The twins swung themselves up on stage, Ani grabbing her electric as Angel pounced on her drum set.

"Alright," Cyra said nervously into her microphone, "This song is called Play My Music. I hope you guys like it." And the girls all started playing guitar while Angel beat away on her drum.

"_**Music**__,"_ The girls' echoed into the microphones.

"_Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go,"_ Cyra sang._ "Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground!"_ Cyra was smiling as she strummed away, together with Ani and Zoey.

"**Feel the ground,"** Ani and Zoey echoed their brunette friend.

"_Say goodbye to all my fears,"_ Cyra sang more confidently now._ "One good song, they disappear! And nothing in the world can bring me down!" _

"**Bring me down!**_"_ Ani and Zoey echoed her.

"_Hand Clapping, Hip Shaking, Heart Breaking, There's no faking what you feel when you're right at home, yeah!"_ Cyra sang, starting the chorus, Ani, Angel, and Zoey singing along.

"_**Music's in my soul, I can hear it!"**_ The girls sang._** "Every day and every night! It's the one thing on my mind! Music's got control and I'm never letting go- no, no! I just want to play my music, woo!**__**Music**__!"_ Zoey started clapping, enticing the audience to start clapping as well. Once Zoey was satisfied with the number of kids clapping, she went back to playing.

"_Got my six string on my back, don't need anything but that!"_ Cyra laughed._ "Everything I want is here with me! So forget that fancy car- I don't need to go that far! And what's driving me is following my dreams, yeah!"_ The kids continued to clap as Ani started to clap.

"_Hand Clapping, Earth Shaking, Heart Breaking, There's no faking what you feel when you're on a roll, yeah!"_ Cyra cheered, chorus starting again.

"_**Music's in my soul,"**_ The girls sang together._** "I can hear it, every day and every night! It's the one thing on my mind! Music's got control and I'm never letting go- no, no!"**_ The kids were smiling and laughing and having fun.

"_I just want to play my music, I just want to play my music!"_ Cyra sang._ "Can't imagine what it'd be like, without the sounds of all my heroes! Singing all my favorite songs, so I can sing along!"_ The song was fun, and it seemed everybody was having fun as well.

"_**Music's in my soul!" **_The girls' sang together again._** "I can hear it every day and every night! It's the one thing on my mind! Music's got control and I'm never letting go- no, no! I just want to play my music!"**_ All four of the girls were smiling and laughing- this was a lot of fun!

"_Music's in my soul,"_ Cyra started to finish the song._ "I can hear it every day and every night! It's the one thing on my mind! Music's got control and I'm never letting go- no, no! I just want to play my music all night long! Yeah!_" The song ended, and all the kids started cheering. The song was awesome!

Zoey slipped off stage, as if she was checking on something, or picking something up. She reappeared on stage, a piece of paper in her hand as well as a lighter- the guitar from earlier gone. The kids were curious- what was she going to do with the lighter and piece of paper?

"You know what I hate guys?" Zoey asked the crowd. When they responded, she went on. "I hate it when guys never respect us girls. They go around, doing all these horrible things, and then don't even say you're sorry! Well, you boys better hope that never happens to me!" She flicked the lighter top open, causing the flame to roar up.

"Because you're gonna get," She shouted, flipping the piece of paper in her hand around to show the front- a picture of her ex. "Your picture burned!" The picture went up in flames, and the crowd applauded.

"_State the obvious,"_ Zoey started._ "I didn't get my perfect fantasy. I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me! So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy- That's fine, I'll tell mine you're gay! By the way…"_ Zoey let a smile creep up onto her face as she sang, and she could tell that kids were already enjoying the song.

"_I hate that stupid old pick-up truck you never let me drive!"_ Zoey seemed to complain._ "You're a redneck heartbreak, who's really bad at lying! So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time- as far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn." _The song was really fun- the kids could tell it was going to be a great new single if it was recorded. This song and the first one that had been sung by that Jaden kid.

"_There's no time for tears,"_ Zoey said."_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge. There's nothing stopping me from going out with all of your best friends! And if you come around, saying sorry to me, my daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be!"_ Zoey was feeling better about the song as she went along- she had been unsure how the crowd would like it, even with Cyra and the twins' reassurances that it would be a hit.

"_'Cause I hate that stupid old pick-up truck you never let me drive!"_ Zoey repeated the chorus. "_You're a redneck heartbreak,_ _who's really bad at lying! So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time- as far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn!" _Zoey smiled, her nerves completely washing away.

"_And if you're missing me, you better keep it to yourself."_ Zoey warned."'_Cuz coming back around here would be bad for your health…"_ Zoey smirked as she continued.

"_'Cause I hate that stupid old pick-up truck you never let me drive!"_ She sang, the song coming close to the end.=."_You're a redneck heartbreak, who's really bad at lying! So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time, in case you haven't heard I really, really hate that stupid old pick-up truck you never let me drive! You're a redneck heartbreak, who's really bad at lying!_ _So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn!" _

"_Baby burn…"_ Zoey finished the song, and the crowd roared in applause.

"Alright," Zoey said her face slightly red, "That was one of our new singles, Picture to Burn! Next we have a song up called Fields of Hope!" The music started, but nobody expected the language it was in.

"_Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de,"_ Zoey sang. "_Anata wa hitori de nemutteru. Inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta."_ The song was calming, almost like a lullaby.

"_Anata no yume wo miteta,_" Zoey continued singing. "_Kodomo no you ni waratteta. Natsukashiku mada tooku- sore wa mirai no yakusoku._" The song was lovely, and the kids were really enjoying it. Where had Zoey learned to speak whatever language this song was in?

"_Itsuka midori no asa ni,_" Zoey smiled. "_Itsuka tadoritsukeru to fuyugareta kono sora wo shinjiteiru kara fields of hope._" Some kids in the audience jumped when they realized that the last words of the phrase were actually in English.

"_Umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta,_" Zoey was enjoying the song. She was glad she had let Jaden talk her into singing this song. "_Yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru. Inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru tayorinaku setsunaku tsusuku._" Zoey smiled- the song was really good and she knew that even if nobody was listening, at least she enjoyed it.

"_Itsuka midori no asa e,_" Zoey continued singing. "_Sunete no yoru wo koete sore wa tada hitori zutsu mitsukete yuku basho dakara._" The song was close to being over, and Zoey still spoke the words perfectly.

"_Ima wa tada kono mune de,_" She started to close the song. "_Anata wo atatametai. Natasukashiku mada tooi yasuragi no tame ni fields of hope._" Zoey gave a soft smile before she finished the song.

"_Natsukashiku mada tooi,_" She closed it. "_Yakusoku no nohara fields of hope. Fields of hope._" Zoey closed her eyes, waiting for something, and nearly jumped out of her skin when the audience erupted into a roar of applause. Zoey smiled.

"I'm glad you guys liked that song," She said. "Now we're going to sing a song that my brother talked me into singing to close the show. But first, did everybody have a good time?" Zoey smiled when the crowd roared.

"I said, did everybody have a good time!" She shoutd, laughing. When she got a bigger round of applause she smiled. "Alright, we're going to end with a song called Uchi e Kaerou, a song my brother learned over in Japan. So, it's Japanese, like the last song." Zoey smiled, and Angel tapped her drumsticks together for the beat of the song.

"_Kaze ho tooku, kumo ha yuruku,_" Zoey sang, this song just and calming and peaceful as the last. "_Utsuroi iku toki yo. Hana ha tsubomi kini ha yasumu kureyuku daichi._" Zoey smiled. The song was just too cute!

"_Megumi kureta o-hi-sama akaku somari shizumu yo,_" Zoey sang, the song picking up speed. "_Yasashii yasashii yume wo miru no ka na._" Zoey laughed a bit. The kids looked so funny when they were entranced by a song.

"_tori ho sora e mushi ha hatake e sorezore no ieji yo,_" The song picked up speed again. "_Ichibanbashi hikatta!_" Zoey let a soft small smile on her face as she sang out the last line.

"_Uchi e kaerou,_" She sang slowly. "_Atatakai waga ya e._"

Yes, that's exactly what Zoey thought as she rested her head on Jaden's shoulder as they rode home that night.

Uchi e kaerou, atatakai waga ya e.

_So let's head home to my warm house._

**_The End!_**

* * *

**Translations! Fields of Hope: (From- Gundam Seed Destiny)**

**Beneath a veil so cold,**

**You deeply sleep, all alone,**

**The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,**

**a little light shined**

**I watched as you dreamed,**

**You laughed like a child,**

**So dear and yet so far -**

**That is the promise of our future.**

**That one day on a green morning,**

**One day we will make it there**

**Because in this wintered sky**

**We still believe**

**Fields of Hope**

**On the day we were born we were embraced**

**And now we search for those gentle hands again**

**The melody of prayer; one vanishes**

**And all begins again, a powerless painful continuation.**

**One day to that green morning**

**We'll cross through all these nights**

**Because that is the place each one of us searches for**

**Now within my own heart**

**I want to keep you warm**

**So dear and yet so far -**

**In the name of promise**

**Fields of Hope**

**So dear and yet so far -**

**The fields of promise**

**Fields of Hope**

**Fields of Hope.**

**

* * *

**

Uchi e Kaerou: (From- Tales of Symphonia {Anime Episode 3})

The wind far away; the clouds, slowly

**It is time for them to fade**

**Flowers bloom and you rest **

**On the darkening land**

**The Sun, which blessed me**

**Dyes red and sinks down**

**I wonder if I am dreaming**

**A gentle, gentle dream?**

**The birds, to the sky; the bugs to the fields,**

**All of them on the road home**

**The first star of the evening has shone**

**So let's head home**

**To my warm house.**

* * *

**Songs Used in total!**

**Start All Over**

**Gotta Go My Own Way**

**Dear Old Rose (Shiz)**

**Feed The Birds**

**Who I Am Hates who I've Been**

**Castle On A Cloud**

**Empty Chairs at Empty Tables**

**Goodbye**

**Cheater Cheater**

**Minority**

**She Won't Say She's In Love (I Won't Say I'm In Love)**

**Holy Night**

**Silver Bells**

**Angel's We Have Heard On High**

**Hark The Hearald Angels Sing**

**The First Noel**

**Deck The Halls**

**Fly On The Wall**

**Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws**

**Mr. Grinch**

**East Northumberland High**

**Breakout**

**Notice Me**

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

**Rockin' Robin**

**Silent Night**

**Love Story**

**Rockstar**

**A La Nananita Nana Nita**

**Gotta Find You**

**Suddenly Jaden (Suddenly Seymour)**

**Play My Music**

**Picture To Burn**

**Fields of Hope**

**Uchi e Kaerou/Let's Head Home**

**Total Songs: _35!!!_**

* * *

So, did everybody like the story? Sorry about all the stuff at the end, that was like my wrap up summary for the story... Sorry...

So, did you like it? Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
